I Will Protect Them
by OclairaYT
Summary: After the death of Olive's entire family, along with herself, she finds herself stuck in the inside the body of an animatronic built in 1964, with her brother as her puppet. You can kinda guess what that does to people. And she keeps repeating the same thing to herself over, and over, and over.
1. Prologue

"Wake up, little one. Your time has come,"

"W-who are you!"

"I believe that you know,"

"It can't be! You were still down there! Unless, you were Satan all along,"

"I am not Satan, but I am 'that man' you know,"

"B-but how! You should still be down there! You shouldn't even be a thinking, living being!"

"I work in many ways, sister,"


	2. New Place, New People

**I do not own any of the characters in this book except for Olive, Moss, and Bonxy. Tangle and Beecher are owned by Koili, and everyone else is owned by Scott Cawthon. The names I just mentioned you will see in the book, some of them you will see really late in it. It's still not technically spoilers, since you don't know what they look like.**

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar, warehouse-looking place, feeling groggy. I clearly remember dying due to a rabbit stabbing me. And my brother dying to the same rabbit. My dad getting the same fate. The newspapers saying that an entire family died. My mom bleeding to death when a golden bear tried to attack the security guard (Mike, I believe was his name), but missed and bit her frontal lobe and right arm off. Did all of that really happen, though?

"Ugh. What happened," I groan, putting a hand on my face. Good. I still have my glasses. Then I noticed what had happened to me while I was put. My hand is green. A dark shade of green. And not humanly.

"What the heck happened to me!" I shriek, looking down at the rest of my body, only to notice that it is also encased in a green animatronic-looking suit. A bunny suit. I open up my face, attempting to get myself out. Did not work as planned, because there is no human in there, only and endoskeleton face, and five bajillion different wires. I'm not human. Yet I was before. Why am I not now? I remember being a human, and I remember what happened to the rest of my family. But are they really gone? Am I really damned to stay here on Earth for god knows how long, while they have gone to somewhere better than where I am stuck now? What have I done do deserve this?

"Why am I orange!" I hear somebody screech at the top of their lungs next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts, and making me jump up. I snap my head to look at them, also instinctively glaring at them because they just screamed at the top of their lungs. Next to me is a red-orange bear, about two feet tall. Somehow I know that he is my puppet. I don't know how I know this. It might be my programming. I am a robot after all. Anything is possible.

"Hey, Mon-Mon," I say, surprised that I know his name after just meeting him. I'm not used to knowing things because of programming. I'm used to having to figure all of it out as a human. Well, it's great to know that there's a perk to being a dead child in an animatronic suit. I don't have to figure out certain things. I just know them.

"Olive," Moss whispers. "Olive!" He jumps on me and hugs my arm. It takes me a few moments to figure out who he is. But then, it hits me. He's my brother. The one whom I saw die right in front of me by that golden bunny thing.

"Moss! I think you should stay on my arm right now. You are my puppet, after all," I say, putting him on my arm. My arm goes somewhere inside of me, and Moss's legs also disappear inside him. I stare at what happened with shock.

"How did we do that?" Moss asks me, clearly surprised that his legs disappeared.

Well, I think it has something to do with the magnets in my arm and your chest, they pull the metal inside of us, where we have a little extra space than normal so we can hold it. But I'm not gonna explain that to you, 'cause it would take a long time. I'll just be a normal sister about it.

"I dunno. You're gonna have to ask somebody else about that," I say. There are other questions that I want answered. Like, why am I dead, but still thinking, and why I'm in an animatronic suit.

"But there's no one here t-" Moss starts to say, before being cut off by two bears, one gold and one brown, and a purple bunny walking into the room. We both become statues, like if we were doing the mannequin challenge. The golden bear looks like the one that bit mom. It might not be, though. I don't know. It could be anything. It could be the same guy that killed us, for all I know. Any of them could be him. I start to curl around Moss protectively, just in case, worried about what they could do to him.

"I swear I heard them!" the brown bear says. His voice is a baritone. A rich deep baritone. He sounds like a singer. I don't know why I think that.

"They did move," the golden bear says, with a deep voice, and a thick southern accent. I curl up just a bit more around Moss. The bunny jumps back.

"T-they moved! J-just now! I-I swear they did!" the purple bunny says, waving his hands everywhere in worry. I close my eyes, and somehow curl up even more around Moss.

"'Kay! Who's there! Ah' know ya're in 'ere somewhere!" the golden bear says. I squeak, scooting away a little from the others. I don't know them. Could they be like him? Have they caused the same pain he has? After this thought, I move even farther away from them.

"They're awake," the brown bear says. I look up a bit to find him staring straight into my eyes. I quickly look down.

"By golly, they are. We put tha' chip in over a month ago. Ah' don't know why in tarnation they didn' turn on when we first put th' thing 'n," the golden bear says. The chip? They must mean the AU chip. That must be giving me information. That must be why I know all of this stuff. All of this stuff that I probably shouldn't know.

"Howdy! What's ya' name!" the golden bear says to me. I scoot backwards more, and I hit a wall. I curl up more around Moss.

"My name's Mon-Mon! And this is Olive!" Moss says to the bear. I glare at him. He just shrugs.

"So the puppet talks. What about the other one?" the bunny says looking straight at me with his pink ones. I look down at my feet, trying to gather enough courage to talk. I don't know if I can trust the bunny and the golden bear. But I don't get the brown one.

"I can talk," I whisper. I keep my eyes on the floor. I still don't really any of these people. I don't know if I can trust anyone now, after what he did. Anyone could be hiding something, and you wouldn't even noticed until they did the thing they wanted to do. It's like a surprise party for a kid. Except it's for something too dangerous and hurtful for a kid to understand what's going on until later, in which there won't be one for them.

"Ya're a shy one, I see. Ol' Mangle was like this. I'm Golden Freddy, but ya' can jus' call meh Golden. Over there's Freddy, and there's Bonnie," Golden says, first pointing to the other bear, and then to the bunny. Bonnie waves, and Freddy just looks down nervous.

"Embarrassed, are you, Fred," Bonnie teases. Freddy punches him in the arm, glaring at him.

"I'm not J-Bonnie!" he growl. Bonnie immiedietly becomes nervous, and starts

backing away slowly from him, like he's a wild animal.

"Don' mind those two. They're always like this. C'mon. Ya' gotta go meet the others. Ya' wouldn't wanna keep 'em waitin' would ja'!" Golden says, gesturing towards the door. I look at Moss questioningly. He shrugs. I get up and follow Golden.

"Don't forget to watch your ears! You're a bunny, y'know!" Bonnie says before I go through the door. Oh, yeah. I forgot. I duck under the door frame, lowering my arm so Moss won't get a faceful of wall. Though, it might be good for him. I am his big sister, after all. Big sisters always seem to do stuff like that in books, movies, and video games. Through the door takes us to a back room, with an endoskeleton of an animatronic, and a bunch of exoskeleton animatronic heads on the shelves lining the tiny room.

"We closed a few minutes ago, so ya're good. Nobody 'cept us animatronics 're here, and we won' hurt cha'," Golden says, opening the doors, blasting light at Moss and me. I cover my face with my hands, and Moss does the same. I didn't realize how dark it was in those rooms. I automatically switch from night vision to normal.

"I forgot how long ya' guys were in there. Since '64, I think. 'Prolly should'a warned ya'," Golden says. Now I can actually see, and lower my arms (except my left one, since Moss is on it). The room we are in looks like the main party room, with table set up in rows, and a stage in the front of the room. We must have been in one of the side rooms. I turn to look at Golden.

"What do you mean I was in there since '64? We only got here today, after we were killed," I say. They look at me like I'm an idiot. Being the social introvert I am, I look down at the floor, face becoming hot.

"How can you be killed, and then alive?" Bonnie asks. I shrug.

"Possession, I think. That's what you guys did, wasn't it? You guys are all just dead kids, aren't you?" Moss asks. Upon hearing this, the three look at us in worry. I hear Bonnie taking a step back.

"So ya' think that we're possessed. I don' think that's possible," Golden says, looking at us. I keep looking at my feet, face still hot.

"Can't you all think because of the kids that he killed. On June 26," I whisper, barely looking up. Why did I say that. I don't even know the past of this dang place. Freddy and Golden look at each other in realization, as if the information actually meant something.

"We're not like you think. W-we won't hurt you, we promise!" Freddy says to us, with a pleading look in his eyes. Huh. Guess what I said was true.

"It's fine! We've gone through worse than you. A yellow bunny rabbit killed us. Didn't look old, though," Moss says rolling his eyes, in a younger brother-like fashion. I glare at him. Why. With people we barely know.

"GOSH DARN IT CLYDE!" a man's voice shouts from the left security hallway (also known as Bonnie and Foxy's hallways, since they only go in that one). I snap my head up, alert. Moss does the same. We hear the pattering of feet, and see a sky blue bunny holding a hat with a white stripe on it, being chased by an angry looking bear, (who's also a bit overweight), smoking a cigar. The bunny has sky blue fur, green eyes, pink cheeks, and a large red bow tie. The bear has light brown fur, blue eyes, a black bow tie, and the same pink cheeks as the bunny.

"CLYDE, GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKING HAT!" the overweight, make-up wearing bear shouts, finally cornering the bunny by a stage surrounded by purple curtains covered in white stars. The bunny jumps back, and we hear a startled yelp coming from inside the curtained area. A red fox with an eyepatch and a hook, a pink and white mime fox, and a tiny yellow bear, jump out of the curtains. The two bears start yelling obscenities and "when you're older" words at each other very loudly. I pull Moss closer to my chest. Moss is covering his ears from the profanities being yelled by the angry (and don't forget that they're both wearing make up) bears.

"Red! Tangle! The newcomers are up!" Golden yells at the bears. They look in our direction. They immediately stopp. They both flatten their ears a bit more. I see the the red, pirate-themed looking fox starting to slink back into the curtain.

"Do we really have to have another one? I think we already have enough," the tiny yellow bear says. Great. Now somebody else doesn't want me here. I notice that Moss has started glaring at the bear, like he can shoot lasers and bore a hole through him.

"They just woke up, Tangled," Freddy says, glaring the heck outta him. Tangle sticks his tongue out at him. I've really gotta remember that nickname for him.

Golden facepalms at Tangle, saying, "He's always like this. Olive 'n Mon-Mon, meet Tangle, Red, Clyde, Mangle, an' Foxy." He points to the tiny yellow bear, then theoverweight bear, then the bunny, then the pink and white fox, and finally the pirate themed fox, as he said each of their names. Foxy seems like a social introvert, because he just shrinks back into the corner of the curtained area. Tangle just glares at him.

"Welcome!" Clyde says, jumping up off of the ground, and running around Moss and me. He is really hyper. I think it's a he. It's wearing makeup. But if he's anything like Toy Bonnie, then he is a boy. It's a common misconception to think he is a girl. But honestly, I don't know anything anymore. Don't know anything, can't trust anyone.

"Will you just stop jumping all over the place Clyde?" Red says with an exasperated sigh.

"Y-yes sir," he replies, clearly scared of him. Why would he and why should he. Red's not even that scary. You can't really be scared of a bear that's basically drenched in makeup, and puts even Garfield to shame with his fatness (okay he's not that fat, but it just sounds funny).

"Clyde, the paperwork's never gonna get done on it's own," Red says, basically dragging the hyper bunny with him to the office next to the backroom. I feel like I know these people. I've never meet them, but I know them from somewhere. I barely remember seeing Red, Clyde, Mangle, and a chicken and some point. And I remember being on stage. But I was only up there twice. And I never remember doing this before I became this monster. I remember the AU chip Golden talked about when we first met him. I know it is the brain of an animatronic. It stores the memory. And I am a bunny animatronic. So, if it stores memory, and my spirit inhabiting this remembers it's human memories still, then those two memories must have mixed. That's how I know what happened through my animatronic eyes. They also seem a lot like the ones from the game. So many contradicting theories.

"I performed with them," I whisper. "I remember, through these eyes, the first day that place opened. I was scrapped immediately after. I had been used only once before, in '64. I never actually experienced it, I only know it from my AU chip."

"Ya' performed with 'em? Ah don' remember tha'. But I was kin'a gone then. Ah' was jus' a ghost," Golden says. That's why he was just a floating head jump-scare in the second game. He was just a ghost, a hallucination. Yup. This new place here is really confusing. And does not regard the laws of physics at all.

"It may all be in my head. After all we've been through, it's hard to trust anyone," I whisper. He doesn't seem to notice, as he just turns to look towards the kitchen.

"Hey Olive. Can I be off your hand right now? I'd prefer not being upside down half the time," Moss whispers to me. I mentally facepalm. I keep forgetting he's there. I'm not used to this. I'm used to being an innocent eleven-year-old kid! Not some robot entertainer possessed by restless spirits of worthless, dead children!

"You're allowed off, Moss," I whisper back to him, taking him off my arm. As soon as he's off, he runs off towards the curtained area, where the foxes were. I stare at it the place. I don't know it, yet I do. I know what and where everything is, but have never been here. After a few seconds of starting at it, my AU chip finally figures out what it is. Pirate's Cove. Which explains why Foxy was a pirate. I wonder why they chose those names. They are the exact names from the games. I wonder why they don't already have copyright issues with Scott Cawthon.

"Hey! You're a midget too!" I hear somebody yell from inside pirates cove. Seems like Moss has already made some new friends. Good for him. And little old me is stuck with nobody. As usual. I'm too pathetic for them. I'm useless, worthless, to them. Dang it, why am I so dark and negative these days. I wasn't like this a few months ago. What happened? I don't know what's real or not real. What's the truth and what's not.

I hear the padding of feet, and suddenly Freddy is next to me. Wow, he's fast.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asks in a gentlemanly manner. He doesn't seems fully sure of himself, though, 'cause I heard an essence of awkwardness.

"I dunno," I say, shrugging. He wouldn't understand. He doesn't know what I've gone through. If he knew, he would have figured out by now. Nobody understands.

"I know there's something your hiding," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. Yes, there is. But you wouldn't understand.

"There's nothing wrong," I growl. I try to shake off his hand, but it doesn't move. I turn away looking down. I should tell him. I should tell him what happened, where I came from, why I am here. But he'd think I was an idiot, a mentally unstable pathetic heap of metal. He'd think nothing of me, if he doesn't already. They don't understand. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I hide my face, and run down to the security office. I close the two doors on either side and curl myself up in the corner. I can't tell them. I can't do anything. They don't know what I've done. I caused those poor kids deaths. I could have saved them, anyone could have, but I couldn't get past them. He got in. He is still in. I can't get him out. Tears are pouring down my cheeks now. Someone bangs on the door, but I don't register it. I'm too wound up in my own world of sorrow and despair. The banging eventually stops, but I'm still stuck in a pit of sorrow and hatred that I can't seem to get out of.


	3. Somethin's Wrong, Olive

I look up, after a long time, and see, standing in clearly in the window beside the door, a worried Golden. Not wanting to meet him just yet, I curl up even more.

"She's been sittin' there for over an hour, and ya' think she's fine!? What's wrong with you!?" I hear Golden shout.

"You've seen Foxy doing that for years, and you never got this worried about him!" I hear someone else shout.

"Red, somethin' is wrong with her, I tell ya'! She's been cryin' this entire darn time! Look at her! Do you really think tha' she's fine!?" Golden screeches at the other person. I curl up even more. I caused this.

Golden turns, and I take this as an opportunity to get up and open the other door opposite from them, to get away from the arguement. I quietly sneak backstage, trying to block out Golden and Red yelling at each other. I close the door slowly, as to not disturb anyone any more than I already have. I sit on the foldable table in the middle of the small room. I look back at my hands. They're covered in oil, from me crying. Must be oil because water would have ruined the wires next to my eyes, which are connected to the dashboard and the AU chip. Wait, do all liquids mess up the circuits? I take my glasses off, and open my faceplates, which is a thing I figured out I could do. I feel around the many wires, and they seem to be in the same place, and none of them seem fried, which both of those things I figured out how to do after looking at my AU chip for the billionth time. After checking those wires, I close my faceplates, and hop off the table. I go over to the many heads and parts and pull out a few extra exoskeleton parts, and start trying to put them together. It isn't that hard to figure out, it's just how to manipulate my hands. They're not human hands, that's for sure. They can't bend as well. They can only bend a bit more than ninety degrees. I'll have to fix that later. After a long time of dropping things, putting wires in the wrong place, and blowing many fuses in the circuits, I finally get the basic endoskeleton together. It has piercing yellow eyes, and the same wire setup as me, but a bear, since I couldn't find any other parts. The grey wires are set up in the same patterns as muscles of a human are, wires crisscrossing in a organized way. Circles on small metal sticks represent the ears. This endoskeleton lies on the table. We should call him Yenndo. He has yellow eyes, and he's and endoskeleton. Perfect name. I sit on the table again, next to his head. I stare at the door. I hear frantic footsteps outside of it, but I don't pay much attention. They must be trying to find me. Amazing that they haven't thought to look here. It should've taken me a while to finish Yenndo. How long did it take? I check my handy-dandy AU chip. I built that thing in… five minutes. Wait, what!? I've never built a robot in my entire life! Must've been my programming.

I hear a whirring noise coming from Yenndo. It's the same noise Moss made when he first turned on. A scraping noise follows the whirring, and I turn around to look back at the endoskeleton. Yenndo is sitting up on the table. Upon seeing this I jump back in alarm, right into the wall, bonking my head. Yenndo tilts his head in confusion, as I rub the back of my head. He looks around the room in wonder.

"Di-did you re-rebuild me?" he asks me, his voice raspy.

I stand frozen for a while before finally whispering, "Yes."

"Th-thank you. I-I-I have been-en stuck like-ike that for f-f-forty years. My n-name is Yenndo-do," he says. Same name. I didn't program it in. I had just grabbed a random chip out of the box. There were only four in there, though. I had picked the one without a name on it.

"There you ar-" Bonnie says suddenly bursting in. He stops short as soon as he sees Yenndo. Yenndo just waves.

"What the frick is that!?" Bonnie whispers to me.

"It's Yenndo. He's one of the Funtimes. I rebuilt him," I whisper back.

"Well he's really creeping me out," Bonnie replies. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Golden! Bonnie found her!" I hear a high-pitched girl say from outside the door. Golden comes in a few seconds later.

"We were startin' ta get worried Oli-" Golden starts to say, but stops when he notices Yenndo. He starts slowly backing towards the wall.

"Golden, this is Yenndo. I rebuilt him out of random spare parts," I say. Golden straightens up a bit, pulling himself together, but he still looks scared, body tensed up as if it was gonna jump out at him.

"Hi Go-o-olden. I remem-ember you, w-way back the-e-en," Yenndo says. Golden stands still, frozen in one place. Bonnie scoots backwards towards the wall, and starts to curl up to protect himself. I don't think he's ever seen Golden like this.

"Yenndo?" Golden finally whispers. Yenndo gets up, and starts to walk toward Golden. His head is leaning off to the right, and his arms are limps. Golden relaxes, and walks towards the other bear and gives him a hug.

"How long have ya' been stuck here?" Golden asks Yenndo. I turn to Bonnie. He's uncurled himself and is now standing with me. He leads me out of the door, and back into the party room, leaving the two bears to reunite.

When we leave the party room, Freddy, and two duck looking things, one of them giagantic, and the other wearing some pink underwear type thing, are waiting for us.

"What's going on in there?" Freddy asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at me before he answers, "Golden's just meeting Yenndo, that's all." Freddy stares at him in confusion, and Bonnie just shrugs.

"Bonnie, who is this?" the bigger chicken asks.

"This is Olive. Olive, this is Chica," Bonnie says pointing to the bigger one, "and this is Ti-Chi. They're both chickens," Bonnie then says pointing to the smaller one. Chica and Ti-Chi both wave awkwardly. I look down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hi! I here what happened in the security office…" Ti-Chi says. I see Chica Freddy nudge her. She looks at him, and he glares at her. She just shrugs.

"It's behind us now," Freddy says, still glaring at Ti-Chi. Chica and Bonnie have slinked away from this scenario without any of us noticing.

"What's wrong with me talking about that?" Ti-Chi asks. Dang, she is annoying. She sounds like the clueless friend of the bunch. Or she could also be the really stupid and really annoying one. She fits both categories perfectly.

"Will you just leave," Freddy growls. I smile just a bit. Thanks for getting her out of here. I would have never done that by myself. Too empathetic to. Besides, no one would care about my opinion anyway.

"Well, look who's grumpy!" she says, walking away towards the kitchen. Freddy glares in her direction, before turning back to me. Freddy walks up and stands right in front of me.

"How are you doing?" he asks, I back away a bit, because being that close to someone is uncomfortable.

"I don't know," I say quietly. He frowns, clearly worried for me.

"It's going to be alright," he whispers. He smiles warmly. He looks amazing. And I'm just a thing. A disgusting thing that they have to put up with. I feel his arms wrap around me, and my face starts to heat up. He's so warm and fuzzy. And safe. I slowly wrap my own arms around his body. We stand, holding each other in a tight embrace, before we finally let go. I quickly look down at the floor, embarrassed. I just hugged a person I barely know. In front of a lot of people. And probably blushing. It look like a gosh darn idiot. At least Freddy's blushing too, his entire face a beet red.

We stare into each other's eyes for a while, before Freddy finally says, "Golden's waiting for us. He wants to see you." Freddy leads me back to the security room, where I spent an hour crying. Not the fondest memories. It's where I showed them what I truly am. A pathetic hunk of metal that even God wouldn't take in. Nobody cares about me. I mean, I literally got murdered by a bunny, and I still didn't end up where people usually go. Seems like Moss and I are the lucky few people that get stuck on Earth for the rest of eternity.

We walk into the security office, to see Golden pacing the floor inside. Freddy escorts me inside. Golden nods, and Freddy then exits, leaving me with just the Golden bear. The air suddenly seems more dangerous, and untrustworthy, now that Freddy has left. Golden sits down, in a chair placed by the door across from me.

"C'mon. Ya' can sit there," Golden says, gesturing to the chair opposite to him. I sit down, wondering what this may be all about. What if they say that they don't want me here? Like everyone actually secretly wants, but never tells me.

"Wha' happened with ya'? We were so worried abou' ya'!" he says, his face stern. I look down. He's just saying that he was worried about me for my sake. He actually just feels pity for me.

"Nothing," I say, growling a bit. He retaliates a bit, face eyes now full of worry. I ignore this.

"Ah know that it wasn't nothin'. Somethin's happenin' tha' Ah' don' know abou'," he says. I glare at him over my glasses. His face is worried, even a bit scared for me. But he can't fool me. I know what he actually thinks. He's just acting this way for my own sake. I know he's thinking about how to get rid of me, how to make my life miserable, to make me plead to get away. He just wants to hurt me, to bend me beyond recognition, to something they will actually be proud of. All of them want this.

"I told you. Nothing's wrong!" I growl. He glances over his shoulder. I see Red standing there in the window, watching what's happening. Even he's putting up a show of acting worried. Red shrugs, and I turn my attention back to Golden.

"Ya' can trust meh, Ah promise. Ah'd never hurt ya'. Could ya' please tell meh what's wrong, Olive?" hey asks pleading look in his eyes. I start glaring at him. This is getting annoying. I already know what's going on. He's just trying to fool me. They are all trying to fool me, wanting me to think that I can trust them, then turning my back on me when I least expect it, just like HE did. The only two people I can actually trust are Moss and Freddy.

"You think I can trust you after what I've been through!?" I say angrily, my voice rising. "My family was fricking killed because of that lie! I'm just a pathetic waste of space in your eyes!" I scream. Golden just looks at me in shock. "I don't matter to you. I'm just a your average kid that somehow got thrown into this world of nonsense. I trusted one of you guys, a yellow rabbit, and this is what it costed me! My parents, my family, everything I've ever known are all gone! DEAD! Do you really think that I could trust you after this!" Golden retaliates, shocked. His eyes full of hurt, and face clearly showing worry. I feel tears burning in my eyes, and I hide my face. I try to hold them back, but they can't. I feel tears streaming down my face.

"I-is tha' what ya' really think of us? I… don't know what ta' say. We would never hurt ya', Ah promise. Ah truly do," he says, placing a hand on my cheek, lifting my face up to look at him. I grab his hand and thrust it away from me, pushing him back into the wall. I hear Red person walk in. He places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," I Red whispers.

I swipe his hand away, and growling, "Nothing will ever be alright. Ever. You don't even know what I've been through." Red pauses, and Golden whispers something that I can't hear, but Red seems to know what he said.

"Come on. Freddy's waiting for you," Red whispers. Is he really? Or are they just trying to throw me out, like they should. Because I am what they think.


	4. Painful Breakdown

Red leads me out into the main party room, where Freddy in on stage singing softly to himself. As soon as Freddy notices us, he hops off the stage, and walks over to us. Red leaves, leaving us alone. I quickly look down, too nervous to make eye contact with the brown bear.

"Um," he starts, rubbing the back of his arm nervously. "Do you want to go to the lobby?" I nod. I would do anything to be with him. He gives me comfort from this dark chasm I've been stuck in for a while. We both walk silently down the hallway to the lobby, and sit down on the couch together. I stare at the floor, making a game of finding all of the different patterns in the carpet. Freddy stares at the T.V., not actually watching it.

"Do you remember anything from before?" I finally ask, turning to look at the bear next to me. Freddy looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Do you remember anything from before you were an animatronic?" I say. He looks down, his ears lowering a bit.

"Actually, yes. I do, but very little. I only remember seeing the toys perform on stage for the first time. I remember being with four other kids that night. We were all wearing masks, me in a bear one, one is a bunny, one as a chicken, one as a fox, and one wearing one like Sephtis's. Then everything just… ended. Stopped. Like a bad dream. Like I had died," Freddy answers. He looks down, remembering these past memories. He remembers who he was before. He was and is one of those kids. This is just like the franchise. Must be a coincidence.

"I remember what happened before also. I remember being a fifth-grader, with only around two months left of school. My brother was in third. Our family had decided to go here, since it was newer, and the customers here had died down a bit. I heard of voice down in the back room, and so did Moss, and we went down there. Everything after that is fuzzy. I only remember Moss's heart getting ripped out, and me getting stabbed in the chest by an older version of Spring Bonnie," I say, looking down. The tears threaten to come back, and I hide my face in my hands again. I feel Freddy's arms tentatively warp around me.

"It's alright," he whispers, trying to calm me down. I don't think he's like the others are. He's… different. He doesn't act the way they do. He isn't faking any of it, or so I think. He isn't just thinking of me as an outcast. He actually includes me. Freddy's can actually be deemed as trustworthy. The others make me feel uncomfortable, like I don't belong. Freddy makes me feel trusted, loved. Safe.

I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I bury my face in Freddy's chest, seeking comfort from him. He pulls me closer as I start to sob, chest heaving. We sit, my face in his chest, for a long time. I finally stop crying, and we break our embrace. I stare at his face for a moment. His eyes look kind of dead and clouded. It's like he's like me, all feelings blocked off by the ever growing pain, stuck in and endless pit of despair, and he's trying to hide it, trying to guard it, trying to lock it away. He's like me. Lost, and without hope. I finally break my gaze, when I notice something light blue and white pass by my peripheral vision, and tap my shoulder. I look down. You would never guess who it is. Good old Clyde. The hyperactive bunny just randomly butted in. Yep, that's sounds just like he would act, from my experience.

"How are you doing? I saw you two together," he says. He throws a weird look at me. I look at Freddy. He stands frozen, staring at Clyde with a strange mixture of shock and embarrassment painted on his face. He glances at me, then back at Clyde.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he says, a questioning look on his face. "You two look cute together," he adds. I feel my face getting hot, and I can see my face going red. Freddy's doing the same thing, with his face by now all red. Imagine what I look like, since red stands out on green more than every other color, since they are complimentary colors. I must look ridiculous. Further gives them reason to get rid of me, if they haven't already come up with one.

"Uh, u-um," Freddy stutters, glancing at me.

"Are you blushing? Do you like her?" Clyde asks, a mischievous grin on his face. "Guys! Freddy loves Olive!" I see Bonnie and Ti-Chi poke their heads in. Ti-Chi starts immediately giggling. I see Freddy hide his face in embarrassment. I move over to him to stand next to him. His entire face is a beet red.

"You like her don't you, Fred," Bonnie says, teasingly. I place a hand gently on Freddy's shoulder, and he barely looks up at me, but enough for me to see that he has tears starting to form in his eyes. I glare at the other three in the room. They don't want either of us, then. They're treating him the same way they are with me, just being more open with it. This is what they want to do with me, too. Except worse. I see Freddy shake is head no while I take my hand off his shoulder.

"C'mon. Just tell her already!" Ti-Chi says. She holds a hand over her mouth, in an attempt to stop from giggling. I look at Freddy. He's shaking a bit, and looks on the verge of tears. The rest of them don't seem to notice this, as Ti-Chi's still giggling, and the two bunnies both have mischievous grins on their faces.

"Freddy? Are you alright?" I whisper to him. He just moves his arms so he's hidden more. The others are making him feel this way. The others, that don't want anything to do with me. They want the same for him.

"You're making him cry! What kind of monsters are you!" I say to the bunnies and the chicken. Ti-Chi just stays a jerk, and starts giggling again, but the Bonnie and Clyde's eyes widen with worry.

"He's crying?" Clyde asks, as he walks over. He tries to lift Freddy's head, but he refuses.

"Freddy? I'm so sorry!" Bonnie says. He crouches down to his height, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I-it's not y-your fault," Freddy says in between sobs. "It's h-his, in th-the back room. I-i think y-you know who HE i-is." Upon hearing this, everybody freezes. Who is he talking about. I don't think I know this person. The only two HE's I've ever heard of had to do with the FNAF games, and they were Master Marrionette, from Brothers of Circuits, and William Afton, the cause of the whole ruckus called Five Nights at Freddy's.

"It's not the yellow bunny downstairs, it it?" Clyde asks worriedly. Freddy nods.

"Oh no. This is not good. I'm getting Golden," Clyde says, then frantically running out the door. Bonnie and Ti-Chi race after him, and even little jerk Ti-Chi actually seems worried.

After they leave, I decide to try to comfort the sobbing bear. I place my hand on his back. He relaxes considerably to my touch, even though I did such a little act.

"What's wrong, Freddy," I ask him softly.

"HE is here. HE killed two kids, a brother and a sister downstairs in the basement a few days ago. And now he's trying to get inside me," he says, almost too fast for me to hear. When I finally process what he just said, a few things clicked into place. I am in the franchise, and it is real. HE is that yellow bunny, whom I just remembered told me that he was William Afton. And that good ol' Willy is out to kill me, my brother, and Freddy. He wants to make my life miserable. Just like everyone else. But he's doing it in a worse way, hitting me in the most vulnerable places. Those two other people I mentioned are the only people I actually trust. The rest of them are just faking it. And Ti-Chi's just a jerk in general, so…

"I know him. He put me here. He made me lose everything," I say. Freddy looks at me, his eyes completely devoid of life. He's stopped crying, but he still looks worse off.

"He hates me. Just like everyone else. I can only trust you and Golden," Freddy whispers. He looks to the floor. I cautiously wrap one arm around him, causing him to relax.

"Wha' did 'ja say is happenin' with Freddy? Afton's out tryin' ta' kill him?" I hear Golden say right outside of our door. Freddy looks at his feet.

"That's what I said," I hear Clyde answer.

"This is not good. Questo non è buono," I hear Red say.

"Olive," an unfamiliar voice says. It sounds like a man's voice, but still melodic. I shiver as I look around to see where the voice came from. It must be in my head. I can't see it, and it isn't out in the hallway. The others would have responded to it. It doesn't even seem that Freddy heard it.

"Olive, remember me?" the voice asks. I shake my head, trying to get whatever's in, out.

"You can't hide from me forever," the voice says. I look around again, this time more frantic, but I still don't see anyone there.

"Get out," I whisper. The voice laughs. I hide my face, before stopping myself. They'll think I'm even more useless if I just hide. I've gotta act normal, like I don't have a random voice in my head that's trying to make me go crazy.

"Ah'll see what Ah' can do, Red," I hear Golden say, walking into the room. He looks at both of us. Freddy's shuddering, he looks shocked, angry, and terrified all at the same time.

"You can only try. Fazbear himself has tried, and look what he's gotten himself into," the voice whispers. I shake my head again. It won't get out!

"You put him in this torture," I whisper. Golden doesn't seem to notice my mouth moving. He's too focused on Freddy.

"He deserved it. He killed my son, at his own birthday party. I gave him… I gave THEM what they deserved," the voice says, anger ebbing into his voice. He clearly doesn't like them. I believe that when the five children were killed, they were all teenagers. Teenage boys do stupid stuff.

"I wasn't his fault," I whisper. Red has also walked into the room, but both of them are still paying attention to only Freddy. Whelp, this is what I get for being a considerate person. Nothing at all.

The voice stays quiet for a few minutes. Golden and Red stay focused on getting William out of Freddy. I sit in silence, waiting for when the voice will come back.

"You wonder why everyone avoids you, don't you," it says. I jump a bit in surprise, even though I was waiting for it. I feel a slight headache coming in, but I don't pay that much attention to it. I'm too focused not he voice in my head.

"They don't think you are worth their time. They may act in a way that makes them seem trustworthy, but in the end, they just want to hurt you," the voice continues.

"Not all of them," I reply, still whispering. I feel the headache get worse, and I put my hand on my head. I groan. Gosh darn, it hurts. I hate hammers inside my head.

"Then explain why they never helped you or Freddy when you guys were crying. They just stood there, watching. They never even tried to comfort either of you," the voice says. I… I've never thought of that. They really don't care about me. Nobody cares about me. I feel tears well up in my eyes, on the verge of falling. The headache has turned into a migraine, and it feels like it's spreading, because my neck and chest are in the same pain. I groan in pain. Red looks over in my direction, and seems to notice that something's wrong. Great. He should've known in the first place. He was too busy with Freddy. How come Freddy is more important than my safety, hmmm?

"You're a pathetic waste of space, you know that," the voice says, venom in his voice. I feel the pain now filling my entire body, multiply by the second, until I feel like it can't get any worse. It kicks up one more notch, and suddenly my entire body is on fire, is broken, is dying. I hear screams of pain. They're coming from me. I can't think straight. Everything is blurred, and I feel dizzy, like I'm going to faint. I must've fallen, because I feel somebody carry me into the back room, somehow through the blinding pain. I feel one more lash of pain, and I black out.

I wake up on the table backstage, Golden, Red, Freddy, and some green-yellow bunny. I try to sit up, but Red pushes me back down.

"Stay down. We're still working on getting to the endoskeleton in you," he says. But I know how open it. I've done it before. I close my eyes, and open up my face and chest.

"Who did that?" The green-yellow bunny asks. I wave.

"How did ja' though?" Golden asks. I shrug.

"I was built in '64, wasn't I. I was the first of the Funtime animatronics, if I was built then," I explain. Red seems to be the only one that understands.

"Excuse me, but that doesn't help," the yellow-green bunny says, in a slightly sassy voice.

"Benny, watch yerself," Golden warns. The yellow-green rabbit just rolls his eyes at Golden, who facepalms. Red grabs a wrench, and starts replacing the fried wires.

"Red, move that wire a bit to the right," I say, feeling that he has moved the wrong one. He looks at me questioningly, but does not comply. I keep correcting him if he misplaces a wire or a part. We eventually get through it within half an hour, which is pretty good time for someone who's programmed to not be a mechanic. I get up with the help of Freddy, and we get out to the main party room. I right leg doesn't work as well anymore, and seems to get locked up quite a bit. When we get to the party room, everyone is waiting there for us. Seems like they all heard about the incident.

"We were so worried about you! There hasn't been anything this bad since Master Marionette was around!" Clyde exclaims, earning a glare from Red, in making the bunny immediately cower into the shadows.

"Here! Have a cupcake!" Chica exclaims, handing me a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting. I look at suspiciously. It could be poisoned. I see Bonnie eat one, and decide that it's alright. I take a bite out of it. It doesn't taste like the ones that mom made. But she was a vegan. But overall, the cupcake was alright. It wasn't cardboard-y, like some are.

"Olive! You're alright!" I hear Moss say, as his tiny body hugs my leg. I bend down and pick him up.

"Let's stay together for a bit," I whisper. He nods as I place him on my arm. All of the others except for Golden, Bonnie, and Freddy, look confused.

"How did ya' matey's do that!" I hear a gruff pirate voice exclaim. Must be Foxy. Who else would it be.

"The sensor makes his legs and my hand go inside my arm when they're two inches away from each other, and the magnet makes them snap in place," I answer. They still look confused.

"You said what? You don't even know how to build a robot!" I hear Tangle say. He didn't hear about how I built Yenndo. Probably wandering around with Moss.

"Moss and I are both janitors, Moss is for searching for smuggling, and I'm a mechanic," I say.

Tangle rolls his eyes, saying, "Then show me." I grab Golden, rip his exoskeleton head off, revealing his endoskeleton head, move and replace a few wires, and the put his head back on. Everyone looks shocked.

"What the heck did you do to him!" Bonnie screeches. Golden puts his hand on his face, and groans.

He stares at his hand for a moment, looking confused, before he exclaims, "Huh? Ah' never knew tha' Ah' was colorblind!" He looks around at everything in wonder.

"Wait, you're colorblind?!" Bonnie asks Golden.

"Ah' believe so. Everythin' was all grey before," Golden answers. Everyone looks at me, including Moss. I shrug. Can't most of them do that? I mean, they should know how to rebuild themselves. In case the mechanics get hurt or are broken.

"Thank ya'," Golden says, placing his hands on my shoulders. I immediately swipe them off, still not fully trusting any of them. I remember what the voice said. They don't care about me. The voice confirmed that.

"Okay, someone's smoking a cigar in this room! I'd like you to stop please! It's annoying me!" I hear Moss exclaim. He has his hands over the sides of his face, over where his sensors are.

"No one in here's smoking," Red says. Moss cuts his eyes at him.

"You're lying. You have one behind your back. It's making a bunch of alarms go off in my head. It's so distracting!" Moss says, waving his tiny little arms everywhere.

"I've got paperwork to do," Red says, walking to the office. Moss glares at him.

"It would be great if I could get off your arm right now. Besides, it gets annoying to me," he whispers to me. I nod, and take him off of my hand. He runs off to the office, probably to give Red a lecture about drugs. The crowd has dispersed, leaving only me. Even Freddy has gone, showing Golden everything again, now that he's not colorblind. I decide to go backstage again. I like it there. Almost no one goes there. I'm alone. Yenndo has gone into sleep mode, and his hunched over in the corner by the end of the shelf. I sit on the table again, staring at the lifeless heads. They represent me. No one will use them, those lifeless exoskeletons. I grab a random endoskeleton arm off of the ground and start messing with it, taking it apart and putting it back together numerous times, before I hear some crashing downstairs, along with some shouting. I stand up, and cautiously open the door, expecting something to jump out at me. I slowly walk down the stairs. At the end of them are four show stages, each with their own animatronics. On the far left is a ballerina in a purple dress, her eyes closed, and her hair in a bun. On the stage next to her, is a clown girl with red pigtails. On the next stage is another pink and white fox, but newer, and on the stage farthest to the right, is a purple and white puppet, with a little Bonnie hand puppet on his right hand. I wonder if the puppet works the same way as Moss and I. I walk towards the bear with the puppet, climbing up of to it's stage. I take the hand puppet and pull it off. It doesn't work the same way. It doesn't have legs. I believe I have some spare ones for the legs and the bear's hand in my chest. I take them out, and get to work.


	5. The Impossible

It doesn't take me long before I finish. Must've been around ten minutes. I put the hand puppet back on the bear's hand, before hopping off of the stage. The clown seems to have moved a bit, but that's probably just a trick of the eyes. I take a quick sweep around the room before I decide to go back upstairs.

Right as I am about to go up the first step, I hear a crazed maniac voice shout, "I CAN SEE YOU OVER THERE IN THE DARK! CO-COME ON OUT!" I whip myself around searching for the source of the sound. The bear has moved, and is now off of the stage. It moved. I'm screwed. How come it doesn't know that I'm one of it's kind? I start to back up the stairs.

"C'MON! I DON'T BITE!" the bear screams. I squeak, and it seems to wake up the puppet on his hand. It looks at me, and then looks at it's crazy partner.

"Go back to your stage! Everything is okay," I hear someone say in a little girl's voice. I think it's the puppet on his arm.

"LET'S SAY HI TO THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" the bear shouts. I'm a girl, gosh darn it! But it is really dark in here, so he probably can't see too well in here. Besides, with my bow tie, I probably look like a boy anyway.

"You're overreacting, Freddy. Let's go back to sleep!" the little girl's voice says. So, how many Freddy's are there. I honestly think one is enough.

"NO! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME, BAWN-BAWN!" the bear shouts at his puppet.

"But it has bunny ears!" the girl's voice replies. Seeing that they're arguing, I use the time to turn around and sprint up the stairs. I hear stomping, metal clanging, and a bunch of voices talking and shouting at me, but I don't look behind me. I can't take the chance. Why do they hate me? I'm just like them. This is my life.

I reach the door, running in to the backstage area, slamming the door. It doesn't close all of the way, as the arm with Bon-Bon seems to be wedged in between the door. She waves.

"GAH! MY ARM!" the bear screeches, waving Bon-Bon around. I jump, afraid, and start backing into the wall. The door bursts open, and I block my hands with my face, waiting for one of them to jump at me, to kill me. It doesn't come. I peek out from behind my hands, and see five confused faces, if you count the little bunny puppet. I slowly take my hands away from my face, and go in to more of a defensive stance.

"WELL, FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU WERE RIGHT, BAWN-BAWN!" the bear says. I think he's just always screaming.

"Are you sure it's not a spring-lock suit?" I hear a woman's voice say. It must be Ballora.

"She's built the same way as us," says a girl's voice, a lot like Bon-Bon's, but just a bit lower, and more desperate.

"We should introduce ourselves," I hear the fox whisper to the clown girl, who nods.

"We're terribly sorry. I'm Circus Baby," the clown girl says. "And this is Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, and Bon-Bon." She points to the ballerina, the fox, the bear, and then the puppet, as she says each name. So, there are even more people. There were already a lot. It's just like the games! Except worse, because I'm stuck in this world, being tortured mentally, instead of just imagining me being here.

"I'm Olive, and my puppet Mon-Mon is here somewhere," I say timidly. At least I'm getting louder and not always whispering. An improvement. I think I was the first one of them. The Funtimes. Yep, I was the first one, Moss was the second. Yay for us. We get to be part of the clan of robots originally intended to kill kids! Good for me.

"YOU HAVE A PUPPET! WHERE IS IT!" Funtime Freddy shouts, looking around the room.

"He's probably giving Red a lecture on not smoking. He has drug sensors," I reply quietly. Amazingly, the shouting bear hears me, because he nods and stops shouting. Baby and Ballora are leaving, and Funtime Foxy hides behind Funtime Freddy. Bon-Bon facepalms, probably because of her embarrassing partner.

"That would be useful," Funtime whispers quietly, probably not wanting to be heard, but wanting to at the same time. I've felt the same way. I'm like, xer, because my AU chip says that xe doesn't have a gender. So we just go with that. Don't ask me why.

"What's going o- OH MY GOSH, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" I hear Moss scream, as he walks in through the door. He runs behind me, and hides from them using my leg. I pick him up, and put him on my arm, so they know that he is my puppet. At the transformation of his legs and my hand, the two and a half other Funtimes in the room look surprised.

"Where did your hand and his legs go?" Funtime Foxy whispers in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Funtime Freddy screeches in shock. He shakes his head.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" he screams again. I shrug. I probably know, considering that I'm a mechanic. But I'm don't feel like looking in my chip, and I'm too lazy to start explaining what seems like nonsense to them. Besides, only Mangle, Tangle, and Red would understand.

"U-um," Bon-Bon mumbles, blushing. She hides her face, not wanting to be seen. Why is she blushing? Does she like Mon-Mon? Or is she just still embarrassed by her partner?

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING BAWN-BAWN!" Funtime Freddy asks loudly to his puppet.

Bon-Bon's face reddens even more, as she says, "N-Nothing. Nothing at all!" Funtime Freddy looks at her in suspicion, but doesn't say anything. Funtime Foxy nods to her, as is she understands her situation. I feel Mon-Mon try to turn on his arm, away from Bon-Bon. You can barely see that his face is red, because he's a red-orange animatronic. How're you gonna distinguish red between red-orange! It's almost impossible! I wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't my own puppet.

"DO YOU LIKE HIM?! I KNOW YOU DO!" Funtime Freddy scream-teases. (Screases? Treams? Tcreamses?) Bon-Bon covers her face with her hands, and curls up into a ball, or whatever that would look like for a puppet on somebody's hand. Mon-Mon does sort of the same thing. I've never seen any of them like this. Granted, I've never seen those other two in my entire life, but I've never seen Moss act this way. It's not him. He's not the one to hide in the corner. That's me. If I'm talking to a person I've just met, and not tripping up on my words, he's usually even more comfortable, blabbing his mouth off almost literally. But right now, he's the one tripping on his words and hiding in a corner. I dismiss it as just a one time thing. We woke up in a random pizzeria only three hours ago. How can you expect him to act like he normally does. If you look at how different I've become, you can see what an impact turning into an animatronic can do.

"What's all this ruckus!" Red shouts, poking his head in the doorway, cigar in his mouth. I hear Moss make a disgusted noise next to me, probably because of the obvious tobacco. Funtime Freddy waves to him.

"HEY! DID YOU MISS ME?!" Funtime Freddy shouts, making Bon-Bon rub her forehead. Red starts slinking out of the room, looking like he doesn't want to be with FunFred (I called him that because why the heck not!). Those two must know eachother.

"Um, I'm just gonna," Red says, getting ready to run out the door. Funtime Freddy lunges and grabs him, raising him above his head. Red waves his arms and legs, trying to get FunFred to put him down.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING HERE, RED!" the bear shouts. The fox behind him, is by the door, waiting for crazy maniac Funtime Freddy to look away, and then runs out. Bon-Bon has fallen off of the bear's arm, and is now trying to figure out how her new legs work. Yeah. She doesn't know how to use them because she never had any before I put them on her. Moss tugs and pulls, trying to get of my arm to help her. I pull him off, and runs straight towards the tiny rabbit. Funtime Freddy is still picking on Red, who's still trying to get down. I carefully go around them to get to the door, which is quite hard, since they're standing, like, two feet away from it! I duck under one of Red's flailing arms and sprint off toward somewhere. I wander around the pizzeria aimlessly for a while, before ending up on the stage. Bonnie sits on the stage with Chica, strumming his guitar. I climb on to the stage, dangling my legs off of the edge. I stare at me feet, thinking through what's happened so far. I woke up in a random place, had a mental breakdown, hugged a person I don't know, found a bunch more animatronics down in the basement, and I'm eternally stuck with a bunch of people pretending to be my friend, but are actually just pitying me, except for Moss and maybe Bon-Bon. And Freddy. But he's different. I don't understand him. I feel safer with him, and he seems like he's the same way as me, just better at hiding it than me. I bet if they actually knew how he actually was, then they would just turn on him. I don't care how long they've been with each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bonnie glance at me, with the realistic-looking fake worry in his eyes. I ignore him, and he goes back to chatting with Chica. I hear snippets of their conversation, but the stuff I hear is all stuff a normal person would talk about. They aren't even paying attention.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Chica asks me, scooting closer to me. I glare at her.

"I'm fine," I grumble. Bonnie pops up from behind her shoulder, and places a hand on Chica's shoulder, as if to encourage her. Like any of them would do that. Anything that they do is a lie.

"What's wrong? It's alright to tell us," Bonnie says, stepping out in front of Chica. I scoot away from them, just a bit, barely noticeable.

"You wouldn't understand!" I shout. Bonnie and Chica look at each other, before retreating. They wouldn't understand anyway. Nobody would believe me if I said that I was a poor kid who got six children killed along with herself and her own brother! They would think I was an idiot, or a mentally unstable person! Then they'd avoid me even more than they do now.

I sit on the stage alone, staring at the floor. I start involuntarily humming Ed Sheeran's "Perfect", because it was one I would sing when walking places, or in the car when I was human. It was one of my favorite songs, and I would listen to it when I would write. If it was on that playlist, then that means that I legitimately liked it, since only a certain few songs would actually help me think when writing. After a while of humming, I start actually singing it. Quietly, mind you. I would never just start singing out loud, like some annoying brats do.

"You sound beautiful," I hear a voice say as I finish the song. I look up to see Freddy sitting next to me. I immediately blush, embarrassed, because, like I said before, I would never sing out loud, or too someone.

"T-thanks," I stammer quietly. I look back down at my feet, and so does he. I feel his hand brush against mine, and I softly hold it. I look back up at him. He seems to be holding back a great amount of pain, guilt, anger, but somehow, he still feels comforting to me, unlike anyone else has. I feel drawn towards him.

"Come," he says, getting up. I follow him, wondering where he's taking me. I have a map of the place in my system. Why would he need to show me around? Is there something that the mechanics forgot to put him, or is he just doing as a safety precaution, in case I didn't know about it, or if the mechanics were really dumb?

We walk through the backstage, and down into the basement. Down here, I follow him to a hallway lined with rooms with different signs on each one. I catch a few names off of the doors, like Benny, JJ, and Fabriaco. I get why he needed to show me this. My map get's kind of hazy, just being down in the basement. And the mechanics must've not known about this place at all, for it's nowhere on the map whatsoever. We stop at the farthest room on the right, with my name. Across from it is one with Freddy's name on it, and the one next to me has Mon-Mon's name on it.

"This is your room. We each have our own one, but we only use it during the night and on Sundays, when we're closed. Otherwise, we have to be up there, performing," Freddy says, opening the door. The walls are all a light grey-green, like mine at home were, and the floor has tan carpeting. The bed is pushed up against the wall, in the left corner. Next to it is a drawer, made out of wood. On the far right is a desk, with a lamp and a sketchbook on it. The bathroom is one the very far left, next to the bed.

"My room's across the way, if you ever need me," Freddy says, before exiting, shutting the door behind him. Why and how is this here? I wonder what the others do in their free time in their rooms. Not that I want to be nosy or whatever, I was just wondering.

I walk over to the desk and sit down. I go through the drawer, to see if anything's there. There do happen to be a few things, making this hunt successful. A tablet with animation software and that can also connect to the security cameras, and some drawing supplies. Huh. I guess they didn't know I liked to do this stuff. I wonder if Google Docs still works. It would be great to keep working on those stories. And I did the thing with my Gmail that made me be able to livestream and on DeviantArt, so I could publish art, before I died. I wonder if those accounts still work.

I get on the animation software, and get to work. Being bored, I decide to do a quick venting thingie, recreating the "Bite of '83", so I could get some of the pain out on to the paper, or actually, the screen. It ended up being really bloody, and not too fun to look at, but that's what most things in life are. Not fun to look at, but you still have to get up in its face and stand up against it, no matter how much you don't want to. I get back on my YouTube channel (Oclaira, hence my username on this website), and post the video. I'm still happening to be doing terribly, with only 10 subscribers, and very few consistent watchers. That new animation took almost no time, maybe five minutes to make, and it took only ten minutes to upload. The video itself was only around thirty seconds, so it was pretty short. I take my playlist off of Spotify, and start listening to the music, attempting to clear my mind from the memories that threatened to come back at the sight of old things I used to know and use all of the time. Old videos, old photos, old drawings, even songs I used to like. Certain songs like "Shape of You" and "Radioactive" I avoid, since my mom used to listen to them on car trips and during yoga. I would break down if I heard them.

I start pacing the floor, thinking. The future is confusing me, the past is consuming me, and the present is deceiving me. Not a very good combination, if you ask me. The past has worn me down, eaten me up, the future is going to make me spend hours questioning myself, my life, and the present is twisting me, pulling me in all directions. I can't be healed. I can be fixed, but there will always be wounds from when my hopes, my dreams, my life, was taken away from me by one decision, the biggest one I've made in my life. And it costed me so much. That night. If I could have just done anything to him, anything! Anything would haves stopped him! I tried to help them, but I was too late. He took them, dragged them into the back room. Moss and I followed him back there. He forced me to watch my brother die, one of the worst moments of my life. And then he got me. He's also gotten my parents. I'm alone, with only my brother left.

My thoughts too overwhelming for me to handle, I walk over to Freddy's room and knock. He opens the door and welcomes me in without saying anything. I sit on his bed, looking at him. My thoughts are so much easier to control when I'm around him. It's too hard without, especially with so many memories hanging in the air in my room. I can't take it. Freddy comes over and sits next to me, staring off in the other direction.

"I can't take it here," he finally, turning to look at me. He stares into my eyes, withheld pain finally let out, and now shown on his face. He looks down, a tear falling down his face. I gently wipe it away.

"I feel the same way too," I reply. The bear looks up, about to break. I wrap my arm around him, trying to comfort him. He does the same to me, his arms around me back.

"I can't get away from anything. The past keeps coming back, and he won't leave me," Freddy says, pulling me closer and burying his face in the top of my head. I feel his tears, making my fur wet. I turn, so I'm facing him, and I embrace him, pulling him closer. This small action seems to calm him down a bit, and he stops crying.

"I can't get away from anything either. It keeps coming back, all of it," I whisper. Memories keep flooding back, no matter how hard I try. I remember my mom, when we would hug like this when I was younger, before I died. Now everyone is gone. Somewhere better, and never coming back. I feel tears start to fall, my body unable to keep them locked in a tiny space. I put my face in his chest, in an attempt to stop crying. Freddy places a hand on my back as my embrace becomes tighter.

"We'll get through it. Together," Freddy softly says. Together. He will be with me. I can trust him. I've got to pull myself together. If the bear can do it, then so can the bunny. I wipe the tears off my face, pulling myself from him.

"Together," I repeat. He smiles, for the first time since we met. His eyes lose some of their deadness, and you can now see a bit of it's old sparkle. He brings something I thought was gone, out, and I smile with him.

"If you ever need me, you can always come over here," he says in a gentle voice. I nod, slowly. I get up, leaving the room. I walk down the hallway, finding my way back upstairs. I walk back to the main party room, since you have to go through it to get anywhere. Feeling curious, I decide to check out pirate's cove and meet the people that are usually in there. Sure, they might be trying to trick me, but it's best to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Better to listen to that.

I open the purple starred curtain a bit, and peek in. Mangle, Tangle, and Foxy are all in there, sitting in the back, Foxy on a chest and the other two on the floor. They seem to be talking about something, but I can't figure out what. They're too quiet. Especially Mangle. Even with my advanced hearing I can barely hear her.

"I don't get it," I hear Foxy say, and I see him shake his head. I open the curtain wider, starting to feel my introvertedness come out, making me shy.

"What're you doing here?" Tangle says, rudely, earning a glare from both foxes. I shrug. I don't exactly know either.

"Thought I'd better meet you guys." To get to know the other side better. I'd know more about you, which could help in certain situations.

"Oh, okay," Tangle says. "You already know our names, so we don't have that much to tell you. Other than Mangle's a nervous wreck and Foxy's hates social contact." That sounds like all of them. Mangle never talked, Foxy shrank back into the curtains, and Tangle's just plain rude, but not as bad as Ti-Chi.

"Tangle, stop it!" Mangle says in barely a whisper, glaring at the golden bear.

"What? It's true, and you know it!" the little bear says. Mangle keeps glaring at him. Foxy starts fidgeting with his hook.

"How're ye' doin' here, Olive? Sorry if the landlubber be talkin' a wee bit too much," Foxy says in his gruff, pirate accent. Well, that'll be fun if I ever decide to talk like him. I'll never remember how he talks.

"Alright," I lie. I'm actually feeling the exact opposite. But, it'll be too much of a fuss if I reply honestly to how I feel. I don't want people thinking less of me than they already do.

"And Tangle's fine," I add, before anyone has time to make a comment about it. Tangle smiles a smug smile, looking at Mangle, who rolls her eyes at him.

"Are ye' sure that ye' be doin' alright'? Ye' were a bit off this mornin'," he says. Why do they have to try so hard with that fake worry?! I'm not falling for it, you know!

"I'm fine!" I snap. Foxy retaliates, raising his hands like he's C-3PO surrendering. I look away, taking deep breaths. I need to calm down. I don't want them to know what monster I really am. They don't need to, nor will they ever want to know. I need to pull myself together. Do. Not. Snap.

"Are you alright?" Mangle barely whispers, like she usually does. I look up at them. They still have their fake emotions painted on their face. I can see through them, to their true intention, which is not a good one.

I take a mental deep breath, before answering, "I'm fine, thank you." Great job, me. You didn't go crazy like I expected you to. Good for you. They seem to believe the lie I told, for they don't ask me anything else. Foxy starts fiddling with his hook again, and Mangle and Tangle start whispering something too low for me to hear, and I'm not nosy enough to ask them about it, so I don't bother them. I sit there for a while, l watching Foxy play with his hook out of boredom. I eventually get up, going back outside. Okay, me. Next time, don't snap at them. Actually, just never snap at them ever.

I wander around, eventually winding up walking toward the office, going to say hi to Red and Clyde. They'll probably be acting worried about me like the rest of them, but what do I care! They don't have a thing against me!

"Clyde, can you get forms 83 and 87?" I hear Red say, as I peek inside.

"Yes sir," Clyde answers, going over to a drawer, picking out two files and handing them to Red. Red looks up, and seems to notice me being an introvert and not coming in and saying hi, because he waves to me.

"You can come in, Olive," he says. Clyde turns, just now noticing me, and waves, smiling and being his overly energetic self. I tentatively walk in, not too sure I want to be in here. Red hands the last paper to Clyde, who immediately starts finishing it.

Red walks over to me, softly smiling, placing a hand on my shoulder, and says in a gentle whisper, "It's going to be alright. We'll get him out of you, out of here. I promise." Yeah, right. Like you'd ever do that. You haven't even gotten him out of Freddy, and he's been here since, I believe, 1976. That long, and you still even gotten Afton out of him! And then you promise that you'll get him out of me! Now that's just called absurd!

"Is she gonna be alright? I mean, considering what happened last time…" he trails off. I don't know what happened last time. Must've been terrible, I'm sure. Like anything could be worse than now. Nothing is worse than now, truthfully. It's just that they're too ignorant to see the pain they're causing. No, they're too important to care about a bear and a bunny stuck in the never ending pit of depression! They have giant egos. Mom wouldn't like them.

"She'll be fine," Red says. I don't think so. You haven't done anything to help, so no.

"But what about Master Marionette?" Clyde asks. What? Who? I don't know this "Master Marionette" guy.

"It's not him. It's Afton," I say. He really loves me, don't you think? Always with me, never leaves me. Man, I hate him.

"Afton? Who's that?" Clyde asks. He sounds like a kindergartener asking his teacher what two plus two is. Very eager to learn.

"It's someone you probably know," I say, before adding quietly, "It's William Afton." I lower my head, saving myself from having to look at them. I fricking hate Afton. He's the definition of a complete mentally unstable jerk. I trusted him, and things didn't go how they were supposed to. It's my fault because I trusted him, but it's also his fault because he was the one who actually did the deed.

"We know who he is. We've gotten him out before," Red says, obviously trying to calm me and make me feel better. It doesn't seem like you've gotten him out. If you did, he wouldn't have gotten him back in, because you wouldn't have let him. Besides, I don't think he can ever leave. For all I know, and from what I've heard from the lore of the game, William Afton is just a soul trapped inside Spring Bonnie after some springlock fails. An older version, to be specific. The actual one helped rebuild me, a thing Willy (the nickname makes him sound stupid) would never do.

"They're lying. They've never done that. I've always been here, always will. Always after them for what they've done to my son," the familiar, melodic voice of Afton suddenly says, making me jump just a bit. Clyde looks at me weirdly, and both of them probably think I'm a gosh darn idiot. Well, good job, Willy! This is why I hate you.

"What did I do?" Clyde asks. Red glares at him, and is probably mentally facepalming, considering how much he knows. Sometimes I wish he didn't know as much as he did. It would cause so much less trouble for me.

"Do you see the way they look at you? You know they don't care about you. You know their true intentions, you can see right through them," the small, yet big voice once agains prods in my mind. I lift up my head, just enough for me to see each of the male's eyes. I see hatred, pain, worry, on the outside. When I look deeper, I can see happiness, generosity, kindness. It's a lie. People sugarcoat everything, make it better than it seems. Then, when they actually get out into the real world, they see that everything is not as it seems. There is always something against you, big or small. Nothing is black and white. It's full of grey tones. And I just happen to be the lucky one with one of the biggest things against you, and live in a world of shades of grey so close to each other, that you can barely even see the difference, even if you look really hard.

"He's in her. He's made himself a part of her," he says quietly. He glances at me before continuing. "He's also in her brother." No. No! NO! Why would he do this! My brother! I'd much rather be eternally stuck going through my OWN DEATH, than have my brother stuck with William also! He doesn't deserve this! He hasn't done anything! Why, William, WHY! W-why? I feel tears forming, forcing me to blink them back.

"They finally got something correct! I am inside you. And your brother. It's not that bad. I'm just telling him the truth about what they truly are," Afton says. N-no. This can't be happening. No! I feel a single tear roll down my cheek as I hide my face with my hands, an automatic response to the situation. I'll do anything, anything, if you would just get out of him! I beg you!

"It's really not that bad. He's been through worse. But if you really want for me to get out of your brother, there are a few requests I may asks from you. Think. Do you really want to do this?" the voice says, in a persuasive voice. I would do anything for him, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else.

"I'd do anything to save him, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else," I whisper. Hearing me say this. Red's face fills with fear.

"He's here," Red whispers. I faintly feel dizzy, but it must just be my imagination.

Clyde, who is now visibly shaking, says in a voice full of panic, "Is she gonna be alright?! She has to be! Please let her be!" I hear some rustling of footsteps outside. They must've heard us inside. Why does everything have to happen to me. Why do I have to be so unlucky? I have, like, the worst luck ever to be seen in the history of the world, it seems. Even worse than even any people living in third-world countries. Seriously. They don't have a dead child murder that's already killed them coming to torture them in death. They aren't even close, to what I'm going through.

William's voice pulls me back to the conversation, saying, "Then, would you be willing to give up your life again? Or would that be too much?" I'd do it, but I'd leave Moss and maybe Freddy having to go through losing me. I want to, but I can't do it for their sake.

"But there's no other way. Either I go, or I don't," he says. I see a golden bunny, like the one that I saw on THAT night, but I only see it for a nanosecond. It must all be my imagination, and I'm hallucinating. There's no other way.

"Olive! Talk ta us!" I hear Golden say frantically. Everything is blurry, like when I take off my glasses. But they're still on.

"I'm alright," I grumble. Golden and Red look at each other, before Golden runs out of the office. I wonder what he's doing.

"It's better off without you, you know this. It's not like they even think you're worth it. You saw what Golden just did," I hear the melodic voice of the truthful liar say. They don't care about me, but two people here do, or at least one of them. What would my brother do without me. And if Freddy actually cares about me, what would he do. I can't do this to them, no matter how much I want to.

"I can't do that." I can't. It would be too hard on them.

I faintly see a blurry Golden bring in a brown blob, which must be Freddy, but I can't trust my messed up vision.

"Are you alright!" Freddy says, placing his hands on my shoulders and shaking me. I feel oil dripping onto my face, a mixture of my own tears and his.

"There's no other way. Do you really want me to do this?" I hear William say. I don't want to go through that again, please! I don't want that! But I can't hurt those two any more than they already are.

"I can't do it," I growl at him, even though he's not in the room. I start losing my balance, and lean on to Freddy, who leads me to a seat. Why do you do this to me!

"You asked for it," the voice says. Following these words, I completely lose all control of my balance, and just fall. I can't see anything, for I'm in a world of blurriness and red shades, and I can't feel anything other than pain. I hear screeching, terrible screeching, and realize it's coming from me. Memories, feelings that aren't mine, fill my head, blocking all thoughts. Boiling hatred, grief, and pain, oh so much pain. Blood, death, things I've never done.

"Get out!" The words tear out of my throat. I close my eyes, and breath quick, sharp, pained breaths. A faint pinprick of light, I can see in the distance. I concentrate on it, putting all of my focus on it. It comes closer, and I reach on. I can't feel it, but I know I'm holding it. I bring it to my chest, and in that moment, he leaves. The pain subsides, and his memories leave. I slowly open my eyes, finding myself standing in the middle of the room, everyone staring at me, astonished. Why are they staring at me like that? I literally did nothing except imagine some light.


	6. Introvert Performing

"H-how did ya' do tha'?! I-I've never seen - what - how!?" Golden stammers. Why does everything have to put me in the spotlight. I hate being in the spotlight. I look down at my hands, to find them glowing. Wait, they're glowing! What the heck! How?!

"What's going o- OH MY GOSH, CHE COSA E 'ACCADUTO ALLE SUE MANI!" Tangle shouts as he walks in, with Foxy right behind him, who's jaw drops.

"Just get- ARGH! GET OUT of my darn mind!" I someone shout from right behind Foxy. It's Moss. I already know. I run straight at Foxy, shoving him out of the way. My brother stands, leaning on a worried Bon-Bon, his face contorted with pain, but still clearly angry.

"Moss, are you alright!" I say in panic. He has to be. I don't want him going through this! He doesn't deserve this! He suddenly seems to lose all balance, falling right on top of Bon-Bon. She manages to hold him up, and lowers him to the floor. I kneel down in front of him, my face most likely stained with tears. I see his body start to relax, and I look down at him. Why Afton, why do you do this to me, to my family! My tears start falling down on to his face, and I place a hand on him. Then, I feel his body start to heat up, and light starts to come from his hands. I snap my hand back. A small little ball of light, identical to the one I held, appears in his hands, which are cupped around it. He stands up, his eyes still closed. The light, he brings to his chest. A flash of a bright light fills the entire pizzeria. As it fades away, I can see Moss standing in the middle of everyone, in the same situation as I was. How? How can he, how can I, how can we, do that? It shouldn't be possible. No one can do this!

I feel a hand hesitantly placed on my shoulder, and I look up to see Freddy. He kneels down next to me. Moss, next to me, is staring at his glowing hands, with Bon-Bon trying to comfort him.

"What the heck just happened," I whispered, looking back down at my hands. They've stopped glowing, which is a relief.

"I don't know. This has never happened before," Freddy answers quietly. Dang it, I don't want to be in the spotlight! I don't want to be one of the only ones, gosh darn it!

"Mon-Mon, it's alright," I hear Bon-Bon say to Moss. He's hugging her, probably trying to get over how his hands were glowing, and how he just literally filled the entire place with light and kicked William Afton's butt.

"Um, do you want to go to my room?" Freddy asks me, shifting a bit. I nod, and we both get up. He places a hand on my back leading me downstairs. I try not to look at the others, but I can feel their eyes burning holes in me. I feel my face start to get hot, and Freddy, noticing my discomfort, walks just a bit faster. We wind our way back downstairs, through the series of hallways. We walk into his room, and he closes the door behind us. His mind seems to be churning with five thousand questions for me, but he doesn't ask them. I'm thankful for that. I don't feel ready to be bombarded with questions yet. I don't think I'd know even half of them. I'm not ready.

We both sit on his bed, with it's brown and black blankets. He looks down at his hands timidly. I lean on to his shoulder, placing my arm around him. He does the same, as I feel his strong arms wrap around me, drawing me closer. His warm body makes me realize how cold I really was out there. I move, so I'm sitting on his lap, like I used to do with dad when I was younger. Before what happened. That night with my brother and six other kids.

Thinking about this, I nearly burst into tears, and I pull myself closer to him. He's my only safe space. My brother, he doesn't do this same thing. I have a need to protect him, more than going to him for comfort. I honestly trust Freddy more than my own brother.

"You remind me of… someone from before," Freddy says quietly. "I can't quite place it." He must've had a little brother or sister. I believe, but I may be wrong, that he was around middle schooler-high schooler age. He would've been too young to have a child. So it must've been a little sibling.

"It makes me… happy. I haven't felt this way in so long," he whispers into my ear. I haven't felt this way, ever. It's a different emotion, one I can't put my finger on.

"For at least forty years, I haven't felt this. You're different than the rest," he says softly. A small smile forms on my lips, the first one that's happened since I've been here. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. We sit there, for what seems like no time, but must've been a long while, before Freddy shifts to face me.

"We've got to get ready for tomorrow. It's your first day performing," he says. No. I hate performing! I haven't had any time to mentally prepare myself for this! I didn't even find this in the AU chip, last time I checked. Whelp, I'm screwed. I don't even know what I'm doing.

"It's fine. You're doing improv, so just go with what's on the top of your head. And I have a feeling your brother's gonna be good at this, so you can always look to him for help," he says, noticing my panic. "If you're having trouble, you can always talk to me in between our performances." Why the frick do I have to be doing improv! It's one of my many nightmares! I'm a person who thinks about what they say, and also, being an introvert, I have to prepare myself, to think the lines over, and to not blow up from nervousness. You can't just say, "Oh, hey. You're gonna perform really soon, like, today," to an introvert! It's like you want to set off a time bomb, exploding from stage fright!

"It's gonna be fine. I felt the same way when I first went on stage," he says trying to calm me. Yeah, I bet the first time you went on stage was in 1976. You wouldn't even remember what it felt like, it's been that long!

"What if I mess up, or if I offend someone! It's not like I can take it back, because ya' don't get any redos!" I fret. Freddy places his hand gently on his back, which - dangit me - reminds me of what mom used to do. I swallow, trying to keep from crying. He doesn't seem to notice this, which is a relief to me. I don't want for him to have to watch me break down again.

"You'll be fine. If you mess up, I'm sure they'll understand. It's your first time up there! They'll know," he says calmingly. It does help. Hey, they do know that it's my first time. They've never seen me. And the regulars will know who's new. Besides, they might not notice me, which is perfectly fine by me. I'd honestly prefer that.

"We have to get upstairs to our places. You and Mon-Mon are gonna be up by the counter, next to the prize wheel. I'm on the stage, if you ever need me," he says, setting me next to him and standing up. I do the same, and he leads me back upstairs.

"Where's Moss?" I ask him. Freddy shrugs. Yeah, very helpful. Well, he probably would know as much as I do. He's been with me this entire time.

"Probably either in Pirate's Cove or with Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy, wherever they are," he answers. Well, that was VERY helpful of you, Freddy. At least it's more descriptive than his first answer.

"Olive! I heard we've gotta get to our places!" I hear Moss shout from up above. I look up, to see a vent right above our heads, Moss in it. I pull him out, and place him on my arm, since that's where he's supposed to be during the day.

"We're by the counter. You're at the giant wheel over there," I say. His face shows that he understands, and Freddy nods in the direction of the counter. I take this as a "you should go over there right about now," and obey, going behind the counter. The other people go to their respective places. Bonnie and Clyde stand up on the right side of the stage, holding bright red guitars, Freddy and Red stand holding their microphones, with Golden and his in the middle of them, and Chica and Ti-Chi stand on the left, with their cupcakes on their plates. The cute little cupcakes that Moss loved. Mangle, Tangle, and Foxy are all in Pirate's Cove, the present box that I know is containing something but I don't know exactly what is, of course, isn't he prize corner as always, and BB and JJ, the two humanoid robots are standing next to the box, one kid on either side. The Funtimes have gone upstairs somewhere, and are most likely in the same order they were when I first saw them, Ballora, Baby, Funtime Foxy, and the pair, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. Everyone has turned off into sleep mode, except me and Moss.

Moss yawns, saying, "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now." I nod yes, as he falls limp and goes into sleep mode like the rest of them. I could do anything to them know, but I'm not that heartless. The only two people deserving that type of treatment are William and me. I don't care if they're all liars and cheats. They still don't deserve that. I decide to go into sleep mode, for I have nothing else to do.

I wake up again, to the bright light of the sun beating my eyes. I blink a few times, before I can focus. Some humans, mechanics, probably, stand in front of me, holding some tools. They're murmuring about something or other, most likely my gears and if I'm broken.

"She's fine. Better than fine, actually. Not a wire misplaced, which is amazing for something that's been sitting in a basement that long. 53 years! It's weird, how these things never break," one of them says to the other. The other one just shrugs as they start to walk away.

"They're different, definitely. It's like something's inside of them," the other on says as they walk away. They are correct. A bunch of dead children are stuck inside these things. A lot of dead, restless souls of murdered children out to get revenge on the person that killed them.

I hear the sound of the others waking up, and I can feel Moss moving on my arm. I turn, and almost get a hand whammed into my face by his stretching.

"Sorry," he mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"G'mornin' everyone! Wake up, guys! We're abou' to open," Golden says, shaking Bonnie, who doesn't seem to want to wake up. He nearly falls off of the stage, Golden's shaking him so hard, before he wakes up.

"What was that for, jeez," he says, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, since the other one's busy holding an electric guitar.

"Well, if you would just wake up, then you wouldn't have to go through that," Clyde says, snickering. Bonnie glares at him, before suddenly slapping him across the face. The two start biting and hitting each other, before they notice Red glaring at him with his arms crossed. This shuts them up, and they stop fighting.

"Don't," he says sternly, before mumbling, "Seriously. What is wrong with those two." Yep, those two are idiots. For the first time, I agree with that. They are certainly quite the idiot. The definition of "idiot" in the dictionary should be "Bonnie the Bunny and Clyde". I don't know if they'd find that funny, though. I might end up being even deader than I am already.

"Olive," Moss says, poking me in the arm. "I'm nervous. What are we going to do!" He looks really nervous, his yellow eyes now having a faint blue outline. Oh, I forgot that we were performing today. I'm not ready either. But being the older sibling I have to comfort the younger ones.

I bring him close to my chest, into a hug, saying, "We're going to do just fine. If we need help we can just ask the others." If I were to be honest, those were all lies. We are not going to be fine, I know that for sure, and I don't know if I can contact anyone, because the only people that I would actually talk to are, you guessed it, Freddy and Moss. Moss is already down, because he's just as worried as I am, maybe more, and Freddy, he's gonna be performing almost all of the time. He's the main singer! I don't think he'll be off that stage at all. Maybe a bit, but very, very rarely.

"Get to yer places, mateys! Someone' comin' ashore!" I hear Foxy shout to everyone. There's a lot of shuffling, and Moss and I, confused, stand behind the counter. Tangle has just gotten in to Pirate's Cove, when the door opens. Scott, whom I recognize as being the creator of the games, comes in.

"C'mon guys! It's just me!" Scott says. The others relax, while Moss and I still stay really tense. I don't know this person. I don't care if the entire internet knows him, but I have never had a normal chit-chat with him, therefore I do not know him well enough to be comfortable around him.

"Well, G'mornin' Scott!" Golden says, waving at him.

Scott pulls out a toolbox, and says, "Well, time to do the checks, unless the two down in the basement have woken up." Must be talking about us. So, I'm gonna have to do routine checks every morning? Doesn't sound that bad. At least it'll give me something else to think about, other than my troubles. I wish I wasn't such a pessimist. Being negative is not helpful in situations like these.

"They have. They're standing at the front desk," Red says pointing to us. Please, why do we have to be in the spotlight. I hate it! I don't wanna be the center of attention! It zaps too much of my internal introvert battery!

Scott looks surprised, as he says, "Oh! They did wake up! It's weird. You guys have become even more sentient, and those two woke up after what we found in the basement." Freddy, after hearing this, looks at me with a knowing smile. How can he know, how can anyone, know what I've been through. It's all my fault that they died. If I had just done something, none of this would have happened! It's like the entire world has forgotten about us! We were just thrown out, like some unwanted toy. Left to rot, left to die.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Scott asks, noticing the emotions that paint Moss's, along with my face. I take a deep breath, forcing the memories back into a little box, stored in the corner of my mind.

"It's a touchy subject for both of us," Moss says for me. Scott, after hearing this, looks a heck of a lot more terrified. Huh? What's wrong with us? Are we really that bad? Or is it that another possessed animatronic has entered the territory?

"It's happened again. AGAIN! And I thought Afton was dead, or at least tired of it, after, like, fifty of you guys. But, it doesn't seem like he is," Scott says, looking on the verge of absolute panic.

Golden pats the man on the back. "I'll explain it to you in the office. Olive, you should start doing the checks now. You don't have much time." Okay. Like I said before the checks should be easy. You saw how long it took me to rebuild Yenndo from scratch. It took almost no time at all!

I start with Clyde, all the way, on the left of the stage, moving through to the right. When I finish on them, I go over to Pirate's Cove, and to the fox, the vixen, and the tiny midget bear. After checking them I move to Moss, who's easy. The last person I do is me, which do behind the counter, so none of the animatronics can see, to save me from embarrassment, even though it was something on my leg. I'm just weird that way. When I place the last wire, and close the plates, Golden walks in with a passed out Scott in his arms.

"He didn' react too well to the news," he states. Well, captain obvious, he didn't. I mean, he literally passed out from it! It's obvious, that he wasn't too happy with what he received.

"I finished the maintenance checks," I say quietly. Golden looks surprised, and I just shrug.

"They aren't that hard to do. I only needed to tweak a few things. The hardest one was probably Mangle's voice box," I say. Golden looks at me incredulously.

"Ya' would've had ta' take xer entire face off!" he says. I nod.

"It wasn't that hard." How come you guys don't know how to build thing? Like, it's basic knowledge. You need to know it! It's like a human knowing First Aid. It's a thing you need, in case of an emergency.

Scott moans, and Golden turns his attention to him.

"Why, does this have to happen," he groans. "Golden, open up the place. Make sure to watch the new ones, too, in case their having trouble, like Foxy had." Well, he's worried about me. Y'know, I happen to trust humans a bit more than animatronics, even though I'm not one of them anymore. That has to be tied to how an ANIMATRONIC, of all things, was the one to kill me, and the others.

"Everyone, get ready! The doors 're open!" Golden says to the others. He then walks over to Moss and me gently smiling.

"Yer goin' ta' do alrigh', I tell ya'. Nothin' can really go wrong," he says, before walking back to the stage, getting in to his position. I hear the doors click, unlocking. Everyone sits there in awkward silence for at least twenty minutes, before families start coming in.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm Olive, and this is my puppet, Mon-Mon," I say, in a silly, automated voice. Gosh, I hate it. It's so annoying.

"Welcome! Do you want to spin the wheel? You've got a free spin!" Moss says, in another automated voice. Why do they program automated voices in us?! We have rights, you know!

The kids, a little girl, and an elementary boy, beg their parents to spin it. They're so cute. They're so innocent. It's hard to imagine I used to be one of them. They actually have a chance of life, while mine was so unfairly taken away. All of the robots here have lost their chance at life. It was taken from us, because someone couldn't pull it together.

"You guys are awesome!" the little boy says, smiling at us. I smile at him, and squat down to his height.

"No, YOU, are awesome," I say, and Moss nods. I ruffle the little boy's hair, making him smile even more.

"But what about me!" the little girl whines. I chuckle. They're so cute!

"You're awesome too," I say, turning to smile at her. She beams, running over and hugging me.

"Come on, Lily. You wanted to see Foxy, didn't you," the kid's mother said. "Billy, you can go to Bonnie." I know what it's like to be one of them. I've been in their shoes, I've been their age.

More families, children, and the occasional teenager or lone adult, come in to the pizzeria. The day blends together, me being with the kids, the adults, the families. Everyone works together, some people getting more attention, aka Foxy and Bonnie. But everyone worked with everyone else to get things done. It's like neighbor's table, a thing my church did every Saturday. It's where we would make free food for the poor and homeless to eat on the weekend, since schools serve food on schools days, but not on the weekends, so they have nothing to eat. But it worked the same way. There would always be music, there would always be people in the kitchen, there would always be people serving, and there would always be people just talking to the customers, the kids. It's beautiful, how they all work together. They know each other so well.

When the last family leaves, my internal battery is drained almost literally completely, so I feel like I'll blow if I'm near another person, but I feel happy. I helped all of those families. And also, how can you not feel happy when you've just seen a bunch of smiling kids! I mean, they're so innocent and so cute! It's, like, literally impossible!

"We're free!" Clyde exclaims, jumping off of the stage and running downstairs, probably going to his room for some free time. Red rolls his eyes, and follows.

I feel a light tapping on my arm from Moss, who says as I turn to look at him,"Can you please put me down? I can't do anything while on you." I can see that. You can't move. Well, I don't really want you on my arm, for I want to be alone. I take him off of my arm, and he runs off downstairs, excited about something. I don't know what he could be excited about. There is nothing here that could produce any excitement, other than if you get another performing job, or if you are kinda forced to perform on stage. That, my friend, would cause some serious excitement, along with some other emotions for me.

Everyone here has scattered, like kids after schools has ended. I go over to the stage, hopping up on top of it, dangling my legs off of the edge. I look down and my feet, recalling what's happened lately. It's hard to believe that I went from an innocent ten-year-old, to the restless soul of a murdered kid that's now stuck inside of a suit for eternity. I try to say what has happened, and who I am. Okay. I am Olive Clair. I was a fifth grader. I trusted HIM, and got me, my brother, and six other kids killed. I could've done something. If I had not trusted him, I'd not be here. Okay, this is not helping! I don't want to think about any of this.

"Darn it, me. Just stop thinking about that!" I whisper to myself, mentally banging my head on the table. Okay. Think about Undertale. That always helps. And, it's not. Okay, mind, could you not try to drown me in bad memories? Thank you. Fine, I'll just start singing, 'cause I'm too lazy to go downstairs and get the laptop out to write.

I start with the one that actually could make sense, in this crazy messed up world. "Little Do You Know", by "Alex & Sierra".

Little do you know how

I'm breaking while you fall asleep

Little do you know

That I'm still haunted by the memory

Little do you know

I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece

Little do you know

I need a little more time…

Those, I can actually relate to. I'm always breaking while their sleeping. I'm still haunted by memories. I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece, after it was shattered. And I need more time, in which I don't have.

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

I've been holding back

For the fear that you might change your mind

I'm ready forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

Little do you know

I need a little more time…

I'm held captive by a figurative hole. I've been holding back, in fear that they might change their minds. I'm ready to forgiving them, but forgetting them is going to be harder to achieve.

Away, away

I love you like you never felt the pain, away

I promise you don't have to be afraid, away

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me…

I will feel this way to somebody here, I know I will. It's impossible to not. It's just that I don't know who it would be, if that's going to happen between me and another one of the people.

Little do you know

I know you're hurt when I'm sound asleep

Little do you know

All my mistakes are solely drowning me

Little do you know

I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

Little do you know

I, I love you 'till the sun dies…

This is why I like this song. I can relate to it, even if it's not in the best way. I start to sing the rest of the song, surprised to hear a lovely voice singing with me.

Away, just wait

I love you like you never felt the pain, just wait

I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me…

I glance next to me, and see Freddy sitting next to me. Why would he even bother. I'm not even a good singer. And you made us the center of attention. I don't like being the center of attention! Well, he can't read my mind, so it's not his fault. Somebody starts strumming a guitar, probably one of the bunnies, as we sing the last part of the song.

Away, away

I love you like you've never felt the pain, away

I promise you don't have to be afraid, away

The love you see here stays so lay your head on me

Lay your head on me

So lay you head on me

'Cause little do you know

I love you 'till the sun dies.

One by one, during this last part, everyone else joined in, and in some way, helped to make music. It's amazing, how they can just hop in like that. I don't know how they do that. I was not the greatest asset to this, however, I can tell you that. They probably couldn't even hear me. Unless Freddy has his microphone. Then they can surely hear me. That thing picks up basically any sound from at least a meter radius. It would have most likely picked up my voice.

"Ya' sound amazin', Olive," Golden says. He's holding another microphone, so he must have been singing the bass parts.

"What if we had her on stage with us!" Clyde says. Him and Bonnie are holding their guitars, and were playing them, because that's what they play. No thank you, I would not like to play on the stage. I have stage fright. Not while I'm on stage, but right before it. It can make me feel sick sometimes.

"I don't think she wants to do that. I think she has stage fright. Not as bad as Foxy was, but still bad," Freddy explains. Thank you. I didn't want to do that for myself. I probably wouldn't have done it, honestly. I'd be too timid to. I'm too much of an introvert to so that thing! I can't do it!

"Clyde, the humans didn't do the paperwork again. C'mon," Red says, dragging the bunny with him to the office. I'm not sure Clyde likes that place that much. He's always in it, and he's always kinda forced to do paperwork in there. Boring old paperwork. But what do I care. If they don't care about me, then I don't care about them. That's basically my rule. Otherwise, I have no reason to care about them, if they wouldn't do the same for me. It's just fair.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, if you wanna come," I whisper to Freddy. I hop off of the stage, and go downstairs, trying not to attract attention, because I don't want it! Thankfully I don't, other than Bonnie seems to have been staring at me until I went through the door. He only stopped then because he couldn't see me. He's weird. And really, really annoying. Even worse than Kooper was, and he was one of the most annoying boys in my class. I find myself missing even him, after I lost what I had. I would do anything to get my old life back. When I was an innocent child, not a dead one.

I slip into my room, and lie down on my bed. There's no point in sleeping, you get more things done awake. And I don't want to risk the chance of having nightmares. I could feel myself drifting off into one last night, while I was in sleep mode. I don't want to relive the memories. Besides, I'm not tired. I stare at the ceiling, finding different patterns in the bumps caused by the insulation. I did this at my grandparents house, my dad's parents house down in Arkansas. They had two houses, one in Buffalo and one down here, since they were originally from up north. I need to stop thinking about anything from my past life! It's not now! Listen to the many yogis and live in the present moment! I need to do something to get my mind off of all this depressing stuff. I think I'll draw. I don't think I've posted anything of DeviantArt anyway.

I do, like, five thousand different sketches, and get a bunch of things up and on the internet, before my thoughts start wandering back to my old life out of boredom. Well, at least I was free from them for a while. I've gotta do something else now. I can't keep myself doing one thing for too long, or my thoughts will wander, and I can't stay still or my thoughts will wander. So, I'm gonna have to move through things a lot more than I used to. Though, I used to not have that many bad memories going through my head at all times.

I end up deciding to write for a while, then moving on to music, which would just be more singing and some playing of the keyboard, since I don't have an actual piano in here. It's too big. I played piano for some time, maybe four full years and on my fifth. I had started in first grade, so by that much, you can guess what grade I was in.

I eventually have nothing to do, for my mind has wandered during even the impossible. I can't get away from it. It keeps trapping me. I'm like a mouse in a maze, running in circles, to no avail. I can't leave it. I need someone with me. I can't do this alone.

I find myself pacing the floor, staring at it, trying to calm myself with the repetitive movements. What have I done. That night, if you were to go back, look at it from my eyes, you would see why I regret it so much. I followed him, trusted him, didn't do anything to stop the others from having the same fate as me. And this is where it got me.

If I had just done something! None of this would have happened, I wouldn't be here, the others would actually have a chance at life. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I blink, trying to stop them, but it doesn't work. I feel tears pouring down my face, and it doesn't take long before sobs start racking my body. I have no control over them. Just like I do at all times. I have no control over anything, even what is rightfully mine. He's part of me. He's controlling me, my body, and that is most certainly a thing that is rightfully mine.

I curl into a little ball in the middle of the room, on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The carpet under me becomes considerably damp. It takes a while before I can start to take some control over myself, and I make myself take deep breaths. It's what my mother would have told me to do. It's what anyone with a right mind would tell me. But, at the thought of my mother, I almost break again. I breath in, out, in, out. When I've gained enough control, I stand up, and walk to the door. Maybe I should go over to Freddy's room. But what if he's not there? He probably doesn't want to see me anyway. It's best not to disturb him right now.

With this thought, I walk back, away from the door, to my bed. I sit on the edge of it. My hands find themselves on my face, over my eyes. They act like walls, blocking emotions from getting out. I'm going to lose my mind. I don't care. As long as I don't remember it. I don't want to be here with that. I can't live with it. I don't care if I'm already technically dead. I can't go on any longer with those memories. My parents are probably dead. If they're not, they've probably already forgotten about me. This is not where I'm supposed to be. I would choose to live in madness than to be stuck here with the memories that I have, with the guilt from what I've done.

AGH! I swear, I'm gonna lose my mind, every bit of it. I need to get out of here. But I have nowhere to go. I need to distract myself with something. It doesn't matter what it is.

Anger starts growing inside of me. The madness will never end. It will just bottle up inside of me in the form of anger and white-hot rage. It boils to the point where I feel like I'll blow if I don't do something. Attempting to stop myself from blowing up almost literally, I grab the pillow and slam it against the wall repeatedly. It works a bit, but there is still a little ball of anger that won't leave. It's like it's imprinted in me. I need to go back to Freddy. I feel the safest around him. I don't feel trapped, like I do now. I don't care if he's not in his room. At least there'll be something to remind me of him. And the change of surroundings might actually help me.

I get up, going to the door, when someone knocks. Well, who would want to see me. It's not like anyone likes me. The only people that "like" me are ones that want to hurt me. So it's more like they try to get my trust so they can hurt me.

I open the door, to be greeted by Freddy. He seems like he's about ready to snap, like I was.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he says quickly. I nod. He steps in, and I close the door behind him. I wonder if he's always a gentleman. He must be ready to snap, and he still asked if it was alright for him to be in my room. He's always allowed in. The rest of them, well that's different.

I place a hand on his back, leading him to the bed. He lies down on his back, his hands on his stomach. I hope he's alright. He doesn't look to good. I'll do anything to make him happy. I don't want him to be upset. It's not right. He shouldn't have to go through this. Freddy groans, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I ask him worriedly. I want him to be alright. I worry for him.

He nods, looking up at me. I feel his hand hold my arm. He brings it close to him.

"I-I'm sorry," he says quietly, his hand dropping as he says this. I look at him, confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You haven't done anything," I say, confused. Why would he be sorry? He's done nothing. I'm the one that's done something worth apologizing for. I caused it all. He didn't.

"I-I have," he sobs. "T-the kids o-on June 26. I-I caused it. I-if I had just done something to s-stop him!" He feels the same way as me. It wasn't his fault. I know that for a fact. It was all Willy's. He was the one that actually killed them.

I say softly to him, "It wasn't your fault. It was all William's fault. There's no reason to blame yourself." This stops his sobs, but his tears still fall from his eyes. I lie down next to him, on my side so I'm facing him.

"I'll do anything you need me to do," I say gently to him. This is absolutely true. I would do anything he wants me to do. I don't know why I trust him this much, for even before I died, I would never trust anyone outside of my family this much, but I do.

"Stay with me, please," he pleads. "I can't be alone. I'll lose my mind." His blue eyes are full of sadness, pain, and bottled up anger. I can't let him be alone.

"I will." He smiles, turning over onto his side to face me. I stroke his cheek, like my parents would have done when I was crying. He may be older and bigger than me, but inside, he's still a child. I can see it, faintly, hiding behind decades of suffering.

The bear wraps his arms around me. His tears have stopped, but that doesn't mean that the feeling has stopped inside of him. I know people like this. They're good at hiding things. Most people would just pass it by, and think he's doing just fine, but I can see it. I can feel it. I do the same thing, where I hide it to where most people can't see it. Only certain people know when we're not doing okay. I bet if I tried, I could even fool the other people here.

I feel him rest his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, like he's doing. We lie together like this for a while, both wanting to stay like this forever.

The moment is stopped by Golden poking his head in. I know he's done this by the look on Freddy's face, a mixture of "oh crap!", "why are you here?", "you picked the perfect time to walk in here," along with a few other emotions related to those phrases. Freddy's arms fall from me, letting me turn around so I can actually see the door. Just like I thought, Golden was there.

"Mon-Mon nee-evermind," he starts to say, before noticing Freddy along with me.

"Ah'm just gonna…" he says, slipping out and closing the door quite loudly behind him. Well, it seems that he wasn't expecting this. I can kinda sorta get why he looked pretty stunned. I don't think he's ever seen Freddy like this. And I bet if Moss saw me with Freddy like this, he'd be pretty shocked. I mean, I've never been the one for physical contact. I only let a few people hug me, let alone cuddle me. So if my brother ever saw me like this, he'd be pretty darn surprised.

I hear the rustling of the sheets, signaling to me that Freddy is currently sitting up. I do the same, and turn around to look back at him. He has his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. He groans. Well, glad we agree on that. I didn't want him to come in here.

"We'd better check what all this fuss is about," he says. As much as I don't want to do that, it's best if we do. It might be something actually important. And, what if it was more than one piece of information. Then it would be twice as useful as just one thing.

"Yeah," I whisper, not being able to muster up enough courage in the moment to speak louder than that. We both exit the room, Freddy keeping close to me, and we go upstairs. Nothing seems different or worth noting, until we get out into the main party room, where everything happens. In there, a big, black bear, with it's left eye closed and a star on it's chest, and a wooden plank with a stick man on it, holding a sign, sit in the middle of the room. Well. Here are even more people. How many do we need. It's about as large as if we got all of my mom's family and my dad's family all crammed into one place. Over fifty people all in one pizzeria.

My brother jumps around the stick man, seemingly having a genuine conversation with him. Heh, he still has his imagination. If he did talk, how would he? He doesn't have a voice box, so he can't make noise.

Freddy seems just as confuzzled as I am, for he exclaims, "Who even are these people?!" Golden just nods to the black bear, who turns to us and waves, standing in a protective stance in front of the painted wood plank.

"I'm Lefty, and this is Stickman. You may think I'm crazy, but he talks through his sign," the bear says. You. Are. Insane. A sign can't talk. But, I do watch the sign just in case. It says "Hi! I just woke up in the scooper room! How are you!".

"Um, so the wooden plank can talk?" I ask quietly, earning a hard glare from Leftly. I hide behind Freddy to escape his stare. I should not have said that. I peek out at, looking at the sign, to see it erasing on it's own, the letters disappearing. Then the wooden plank called Stickman writes, "I'm sorry for the inconveniences, but I am not just a wooden plank. I can talk through this sign, as you can see. Now, please call me Stickman. Okay? Okay. Glad we got that cleared up," putting a thumbs-up emoji at the end. Well, here's one more thing that's bending the laws of the living here! Gosh, the list is so long. Thinking robots, possessed animatronics, ghosts, dead kids, a dead murderer, secret rooms, talking wooden planks, the list goes on forever.

"Olive! Did ya' meet them!" my brother says, his little midget bear body jumping up and down, grabbing my leg to get my attention. "They're new!" Yeah, I bet they are. If even Golden doesn't know who they are, then I bet that they are new. It's either that they're really new, or really old. One of those two. Because they'd either have to be too new for Golden to have seen them, or too old for Golden to have seen them. Both of them have pretty low chances of ever happening, but here we are. With two more.

"Yes, I met them, Moss," I say. Red, as I see him through he corner of my eye, tries to hide his confusion, failing pretty badly. He's not as tough as you may think. I can see how he's confused. Mon-Mon the animatronic and my brother's name have nothing in common. The animatronic is a red-orange bear, while moss is a green plant. But I have a reason. My brother's name was Moss. It may have been a really uncommon name, but our parents decided to call him that. Besides, it fit with the theme of green plants, and it was the name of a famous play write, if I remember correctly. I bet they've looked at me this for a long time, but I've never noticed. Or, this is the first time they've let their guard down. It's one of those two. I'd honestly never thought about how I call him Moss. It has no relation whatsoever. Yeah, they're probably very confused.

"Is it alright if I go with them?" Moss says, interrupting me from talking even more in my thoughts to myself.

I nod, as I say, "Of course you can. I have nothing against them, so why not." That might have come out wrong. It's saying that if I don't trust them, then I won't trust Moss with them, even if they're perfectly normal people. It's a bit harsh. But I can't take back anything I said. It's impossible to.

A hand places itself on my shoulder, and steers me towards the security room. I look over my shoulder out of curiosity, and guess who's there. Golden. (Hah! I tricked you! You probably thought it was gonna be Freddy!) He looks concerned about something.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he begins. "Olive, ya' need ta' explain somethin' to me." What do I need to explain-oh. He was the one who walked in on us. He's probably wondering what I was doing with Freddy.

"Wha' were ya' doin' with mah brother?" Golden asks, looking me straight in the eyes. Wait, they're brothers? Well, I wasn't doing anything bad with him! All I literally needed was someone to comfort me, and he was the only one that would pay attention to me, and not ignore me.

"Jus' tell meh. Wha' were ya' doin' in there!" he demands, his face in a mixture of a glare, and a stern father's face. I can't do this. I hate displeasing people. And I can't look away because he'll probably make me look back up, or he'll take it as a sign that I was doing something I wasn't' supposed to do.

I force myself to not look down, as I whisper, "I needed comfort from someone." My voice starts to falter at the end, knowing that what I'm probably gonna have to say is going to hurt him pretty badly. I don't trust him, and that's not a thing you say right to the person's face. You usually show it through your actions, not through your words.

"But why him? There's more than one person that you could go to," he says, his voice gentler, but his expression no different from before.

My mouth moves before my mind has time to think, saying, "I don't trust…" before realizing what it's about to say. The expression on Golden's face tells me exactly what he's thinking. He looks at me, confused, then surprised, then worried. He stands up, and hurries out of the room, no longer worried about me and his younger brother. Wait, is his younger brother is Freddy? One more fact to add to the millions of others that are really confusing.


	7. Provoked

Red runs in, looking pretty scared, along with a worried, but knowing, Freddy. Tangle peeks in from behind the doors, so he can see what all the ruckus is about. I bet that Red doesn't get this worried, does he. I would so like not to be the reason for all of the bad stuff. It's not my fault a homicidal bunny rabbit decided I was a good plaything! I didn't have any say in it!

"So things just got more complicated," Red mutters under his breath, frantically picking up random, but probably important papers from off the office desk. "Now we have three people in it." So, that means that I'm in it, which isn't that hard to see, but who are the other two people? I really hope it's not my brother. Or Freddy. It most likely is at least one of those two. Gosh darn it, William. If you just hadn't done that. Or if I had done something. Okay, will you stop thinking about that, me!

"Oh great! Now we have another two lovers in this place!" Tangle announces, clearly wanting his opinion to be known. "I hope they don't decide to have children. We don't need any more people crammed into this place." I'm not in love with him! Why would I be! I barely know him! Though, he does understand me unlike any other person I've known, other than mom. Maybe I do love him. I've never fallen in love with someone before. I don't know what it's like, and I don't understand it. So, I could be mistaken. Or I could fall in love without knowing it. This is why I was always afraid of falling in love. I've never been through it, and other people wouldn't know if I was doing it or not until the end. I can't go through things alone, no matter how much I think I can. I've learned this, but I never think of it unless I'm calm.

"Quiet, Tangle!" Red snaps at Tangle, looking very overwhelmed. Tangle, on the other hand, is looking very annoyed at me, for some reason. Please remind me not to be near him for too long. I have a feeling that he's gonna get annoying to me. He seems like that type of person.

"Oh, 'Olive is such a nice, sweet, innocent person that needs help!'" Tangle mocks, using his best Red impression, which is pretty bad. "She could just help herself! It's technically her fault she's in it." Okay, I was right about him. It's not my fault, I swear! I don't even know what you're blaming me for. At least Red doesn't seem this mean. I'm staying as far away from Tangle as I can. Unless he's with Mangle and Foxy. I'm fine with those two, and they're pretty good at controlling him.

Red looks like he's about to burst from being overwhelmed by something that he can't control, and rage that the midget bear provoked. His fists clench, as his body tenses, trying to keep it in.

"What? It's not my fault that she's acting strange! It's hers!" Tangle says, pointing to me. I-gosh darn it. I hate you, Tangle!

At this last statement, Red bursts, shouting, "It's not her fault she's in freaking depression! She's literally just lost everything she's known, and got thrown into this place! How would you feel if you were in her place!" He glares at Tangle, fuming, and clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again. Tangle just stands there, stunned at the sudden outburst from the bigger, makeup-wearing bear. Am I really that… bad? I'm-to my knowledge-not in depression. Am I, to them, in it? Am I really just that ignorant enough to not know what my own mind is going through? This is why I'm afraid of going through new emotions, or different things related to the mind. I never know when I'm actually going through them. Other people may know when or what it it, but I never do, until I'm already deep down in it, and it has become a problem. Who knows how long I could've been like this!

"It's that bad?" Tangle whispers, shocked. "I'm getting the others!" He rushes out, wide-eyed, and true to his word, going to tell the others about my troubles. Ugh! I'm the gosh dang center of attention again.

"I don't like it either," Freddy says, nearly making me jump. I forgot he was here! Man, my mind is really wonky these days.

"I hate the attention that people like us get.. I don't care if I'm on stage all of the time. This type is different. They look at you for a reason other than happiness," he says, sitting down next to me. It seems that he knows me better than I know myself. I never thought I'd meet a person like that. I mean, introverts are already really hard to read, for they don't talk that much, but ones that block off all emotions and almost all people, they have to be really special to be able to read them. He fits that category. He's in the severe minority of people. He's different. Even my brother can't really read me that well.

"I don't understand why they give us that attention," I say. "They know we don't like it." Well, they probably know, key word being probably. I hate the attention too. They don't want it. They'd rather the extroverts take it. But this. This is different. Even the extroverts don't want this type of attention. Nobody does. People look at you in pity, some look amused at your suffering, and some even see you as just a thing to toy with. I hate it. He hates it. We all hate it. They know, yet they still do it to us. We did nothing, and we got this in return. It's not fair.

Freddy looks away, as he says, "I've lived with them for years. Decades, actually. I met Golden first, then the other three I work with. They seemed nice at first." They did seems nice at first, even for me.

"They helped me, Golden especially," he says, staring off into space, away from me. "And I helped them."

"June 26, my birthday, was one of the most horrific days of my life. With Golden gone, I didn't know what to do," he says, sorrow filling his eyes like water filling an empty pitcher.

"I saw them. Downstairs, with Golden's remains," he says. "And I remember being with them. Every bit of it." Freddy's eyes fill with tears, all of the threatening to fall out.

"I blamed myself for what happened. I still do. The others just kind of… left me after that. I don't understand why." He looks away, burying his face in his hands. His breathing becomes even, his chest rising and falling in an inconsistent pattern, as he starts to silently sob. I place my hand on his back. He looks up, tears streaming down his face.

"If I had just done something," he sobs. "I-I could have done anything, but I didn't!" I wrap my arms around him, telling him that I'm here, rooting for him.

"Shhh. It's alright," I say, taking the voice and language my mom would use when I was crying. "Everything's fine. It's all in the past. Just let it go." I wish I could do that myself. But it seems to allay his internal pain a lot, considering how little I did. His face shows a faint trace of remembrance, as his own mother has probably said the same words to him, when he was crying as a child. He encircles his arm around me, silently, as to not alert the other animatronics, if they can even hear us.

"Is is alright if I come to your room when we can?" he asks me quietly, probably because the other animatronic in the room with us is walking toward us. I nod quickly, glancing up at Red before I do so, making sure that he isn't looking. Red still doesn't look like he's in his best mental condition ever. His eyes are wild with worry and distress, his mouth pulled in to a tight line from the overwhelming emotions whirling through his head.

He mutters, "I can't believe we have this many stuck like this," proving that I was right. Freddy glances at me, slipping his hand in my without getting under Red's radar to tell me his worry. He's probably has never seen Red this worried. Probably. Or Red just doesn't get worried often, but he's seen him like this, like, once before.

"I think it's best if you go back downstairs. I need to… collect my thoughts," Red says, gesturing towards the entrance down. I glance sideways at Freddy, who nods his head slightly, still trying not to be noticed by the "all-seeing" Red.

The brown bear and I walk back down to our rooms. Because of the inconvenient location of the door and where the security room is located, we have to walk through the ever populated party room. Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle, Golden, the golden bunny that was, I think, named Benny, Ti-Chi, and an 8-foot tall clown-human-puppet thing are all in the room. So, we had to stay really close together without seeming like we really wanted to be near each other, so the others wouldn't get suspicious. Which is hard. Because Golden seems to have eyes in the back of his head. Really.

When we finally get through the treacherous place, Freddy slides his hand in mine, as we were unable to do it in the other room. I've never wanted, let alone, been this close to a person, and for me to be like this in this time of my life… I don't get it. I've never been like this. It's weird! I can't think why I want this, to be close to him, in the same way he seems to want to be near me. The only reason I have is because I trust him, but I also trust my brother, and Foxy, a bit. Why wouldn't I go to them? I don't understand it.

"Do you want to go to, uh, my room or, to yours?" I ask shyly. I don't know how to start a conversation, and I'm an introvert, so, uh, those things don't mix. Freddy just smiles a small smile, somehow knowing how I can't start gosh darn conversations with another person without seeming really awkward.

"Whichever one you want," he says, softly. Um, that doesn't answer the question I just asked you.

"Uh, we can just go to your room," I say, making the situation even more awkward than it already was. Freddy chuckles softly, smiling.

"You're so cute," he says. I blush involuntarily at this comment, embarrassing myself, and blushing even deeper. How do I even embarrass myself? Probably because I'm one of the most self-conscious people on Earth. I am not shameless whatsoever.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" he asks, a hand on my back. I don't know. I'll be fine, I know that for a fact. Eh, I don't think I'll mind. Besides, almost nobody is down here, so they don't give a crap.

"Uh, no, I don't mind," I say after a moment. He slightly nods, stooping down low. He picks me up, one arm under my back, the other under my legs, in one swift motion, so I'm being held bridal style. I tense, scared if I fall, and because of how fast he lifted me from the floor.

"I won't drop you," he promises, noticing my worry. I clutch his shirt-wait, shirt!? We wear clothes?! I glance at myself, noting that I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt, still with my bra, and some shorts, all of it the same color of my fur. Freddy's wearing a brown short-sleeve shirt, along with another pair of shorts. So, when Freddy was in my room, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, I know understand a bit more why Golden was yelling at me.

He thankfully doesn't notice my discovery, or if he did, he just isn't saying it for my sake. He walks down the hallway, making me bounce with every step, but I don't mind. I bury my face in his chest. He smells like a pine forest, a calming scent, bringing me back home. I breathe it in, staying in the moment.

It doesn't take long before we're in his room. I know, because I've been placed on the bed, lying down. He crawls up on the bed, laying next to me. His hands are placed on his chest, rising and falling with every breath. He stares at the ceiling, lost in his own world. I turn on to my side, facing him. My hand finds its way under his arm, the other draped across him, too small to wrap around him. I'm tiny, compared to him. When standing, I'm at least a foot smaller than him, which I'm not used to. In my-I have to force this thought-old life, I was the tallest in my class, and in basically the whole school. Now I'm one of the shortest here, other than the puppets.

His arm comes around me, encircling my body, drawing me closer to him. His arm fits perfectly in the crook of my neck, making it more comfortable for me, and for him, as his arm won't fall asleep.

He sighs softly, almost unnoticeable. I fidget with his black bow tie, occasionally stopping to just feel his heartbeat on my hand. My other hand quickly feels under my neck, feeling a bow tie on myself. I catch a glimpse of it, seeing that it's a light blue.

"It's hard to be alone," Freddy whispers suddenly. "I'm sure you understand what I mean." I go back to messing with his bow tie, not really knowing how to answer this sudden statement.

After a moment, I answer, "Yeah, I know." It's impossible to be alone, without having someone to at least talk to. If you don't, it's hard to keep the things that hurt you from crawling in to your mind. It's easier to control with more than one person, in the same way fighting with another person is easier than fighting along.

"I've been alone for the last three years. I've never been that close to anyone except Bonnie and Golden. Bonnie hasn't talked to me because of… reasons, and ever since Baby and that Benny guy got here, Golden's acted different," he whispers, his hands on the back of my head, his strong arms pulling me closer.

Out of curiosity, I ask, "What do you mean by 'reasons'?" He tenses. I don't think he really wants to open up about it. But I'll try, at least until I know he really doesn't want to remember it.

"Nothing," he says quickly, starting to play his hands. I know he means the opposite of "nothing".

"It can't be 'nothing'. What happened?" I ask him gently, urging him, but not forcing. His hands go to fidgeting with my fur, nervously.

"Um, I," he starts to say, before stopping. I'll keep trying until he gives me an obvious answer, either that he doesn't want to talk about it at all, or he just tells me what happened.

"What was it?" I ask softly, looking up at him. His gaze is set on the ceiling, analyzing the patterns in the ridges.

"I used to have a, uh, crush on him," his says quickly, in barely a whisper. He looks like he regrets saying it, as soon as it comes out of his mouth. He's afraid of what I might think. I'd feel the same way if I was in his position.

I don't move from my position, instead coming closer, cuddling him like a small child. He's still tense, waiting for me to say something, so he know how I really feel about it.

"You're alright now, aren't you?" I ask, attempting to relax him. It doesn't work well, for his body is still rigid.

"Do you really think I could be?" he says. "I'm doing just as bad as you, honestly. With everything going on, it's impossible to be 'alright'. I've never seen any of them this stressed." I've lied so many times about if I'm "alright" or not.

"I know, but…" I say, trying to find my words for a moment. "Compared to back then, it's better now, isn't it?" I go back to playing with his bow tie, my hand twisting, turning, folding it over and over again.

"In most ways it's not at all. With HIM back, everyone stressed, and past memories coming back harder than ever," he says, pushing me back, so I can look at him face to face. His cerulean eyes are full past guilt, worry, pain. His features tighten, as so do his hands on my shoulders.

"But in some ways, it is better. I have someone with me," he whispers, a soft smile growing across his face. The emotions soaked in pain start to clear from his gaze, like clouds clearing from the sky after a storm.

"I have you with me, and back then I didn't have that," he says, pulling me to him. His arms wrap around my body, encircling me. He makes me feel safe.

His hands go around in small circles on my back. Mine keep messing with his bow tie, feeling his heartbeat under them. I feel his breath lightly brushing the top of my head, as I bury my face in his chest. In this moment, I feel peace. True peace.

My mind starts to wander, and I try to force it to stop, but it refuses to comply. It starts to go back to the worst things that've happened, amplifying everything bad that happened, or that I did. I attempt to stop it from getting to the kids, but it eventually does. Guilt and pain rolls onto me in large waves, and I tighten my arms around him. He notices, and tries to comfort me through his actions, keeping me close to him.

"I really can't get away from them, can I," I mumble. Darn it, I hate how you always remember the worst times of your life the most clearly. I hate it so much. It's like a steamroller of emotions that you don't want, trying to break you down using whatever they can, be it stress, fear, or guilt.

"They came back?" Freddy asks. "Same." It's like we're in sync now. Memories invade me, they invade him. He's calm, I'm calm. I hate something, he hates it too. He likes something, I like it also.

Freddy rolls his eyes, as he mutters, "Oh my gosh, just shut up William!" Well, that's not good. I wonder if I can do that thing again, with the light, and see if it works on another person. If it works like that, then I could help so many people, and Willy would be basically useless against us, unless he can do the same thing, and just blast me off.

I close my eyes, trying calm down. The blackness I see stays there, and I almost give up more than once, but keep going, keeping in mind that it might help the bear next to me.

I feel the mechanisms beating inside of him, as I let myself drift away from the world. The only thing I pay attention to is my breathing, and the continuous beat of his heart. I quit feeling anything, quit thinking, which is a hard one. It starts as a little spark, slowly growing bigger, until it's the size of a baseball. I don't reach out to it, but it comes to me. The golden floats toward my hands, entering them, making my hands glow. My hands apply pressure, gently pressing down on his chest. I open my eyes, to see my hands glowing, and the area around where I'm touching him, all golden, and glowing like my hands.

Freddy stares in astonishment at the paranormal phenomenon. I don't show any emotion at all, completely focused on keeping the magic going through him. I relax a bit, looking up for a moment into his eyes, letting him know that I'm not gonna hurt him, and that I'm just trying to help him.

"How are you-what are you even doing?!" he exclaims. My focus wavers for a moment, making a ripple in the golden light on both of us.

"I'm trying to help," I mutter. "To get him out." I'm purposely not saying a lot so I don't lose my obsolete concentration.

His body becomes un-tense, as he says, "Well, it's working. He seems to be going away." Well, good. Tell me when he's gone. I wonder if I could give people boosts of energy. I'll test that later, when someone's really, really tired, and it has to be someone that won't get freaked out if they see me using magics on them.

It suddenly becomes easier, so much easier, to keep it flowing, so I ask him, "Is he gone?" He must be. I think he represents darkness, considering all of the thoughts that he puts in to people's mind. They're all dark emotions. And all of the pain he gives off, it's kind of obvious what he stands for.

"Yeah, you got rid of him," he says surprised. I make sure I've stopped the flowing light, in case it could be dangerous to him. Hey, who knows if golden stuff could be dangerous? It's not like anyone's done any research on it. Scientists don't even think this type of thing exists! They think that it's literally impossible, or that it's just the trick of the light. They'd think that for every single thing related to magic there ever is. That's their explanation for everything that they don't understand. Like every single paranormal activity, especially with ghosts.

"Honestly, I don't know why you would even help me," he says, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I'm not worth anyone's time. It's not like anyone cares about me anyway." Why would he think that. Well, I don't know if I should say anything, because I think the same way for every single person in this entire pizzeria except Moss.

"You deserve it. You've done the same for me," I say, my right hand brushing the side of his head. At our angle, I can't really use my other arm, for I'm laying on it, but I still try to, with my left hand on his chest.

"I don't. I haven't ever done anything to help you. The only thing I've done is hurt the people I care about!" Freddy says, basically shouting the last sentence. I retaliate, surprised at this sudden outburst. This is why, kids, you should never talk to a homicidal golden bunny rabbits possessed by dead child murderer. This is what happens. Sudden outbursts, death, and bad memories.

"I'm worthless. You probably hate me," he says, a tear falling down his face. "I've done enough damage already." He blinks, trying to keep the tears at bay, but ultimately fails. I move closer to him, even as he tries to push me away, my arms wrapping around him. They're too small to wrap around all the way, but I can still try.

"I don't hate you. And the people that do, they're wrong," I say. His tears fall on my shoulder, running down my back. He shakes, seemingly full of guilt, raging, and scared, all at the same time.

He returns the embrace, arms around me. I feel one of his hands play with my bow tie, but I don't mind. As long as he's safe, I'm fine. His other hand starts messing with my fur, rubbing small circles on the back of my head. My glasses, don't, amazingly, get in the way, and they haven't gotten messed up yet. Achievement unlocked, glasses!

The repetitive motions made by both of us, calm me. He's like a best friend or a parent, but, not. He's more than that. I don't know what he's like to me. I've never felt this way about a person. The closest I've been would be family. My family was always the closest to me. But I've never wanted, nor been this close to another person not in my family.

"What te' capt'n be doin' there with th' lass?!" someone with a very thick pirate accent says. Well, Foxy entered with the room. I glance up, over the bear, to see Foxy, accompanied by Bonnie, in the room. I nudge Freddy, so he knows that someone else is in the room, if he didn't know.

He turns, looking at the other two, unhappy. I definitely feel the same way. Second time someone has walked in on us today. They need to act more like gentlemen, and knock before entering. Does not help us if you just walk in on people.

"What are you two doing here!?" Freddy growls. He glares at them. Foxy winces, afraid, while Bonnie stands, unnerved by the bear's anger.

"Well, we were just going to tell you that Golden wants to talk with both of you," Bonnie says, an arm on the door's frame. "But, you seem to be making out with her, so, I guess we'll leave." And, Bonnie just got really annoying all of a sudden. I shoot a death glare at him, and only him.

"I don' think it's a good idea ta' talk ta' the capt'n like tha' right now, Bonnie," Foxy mutters nervously. Bonnie just waves it off, rolling his eyes. I'm actually kinda happy that someone is actually on our side. At least if Bonnie had listened, he would stop talking in that annoying manner to him.

"Shut up, Bonnie," Freddy says, giving the Bonnie the all-death glare. Bonnie still doesn't show any sort of remorse, and stares back at him.

He smirks as he says, "Oh, you love her, don't you." I would like to choke him right now, or at least slap him across the face. He so deserves it.

"Shut up!" Freddy shouts. He looks like he's trying to resist the urge to punch Bonnie in the face right then and there. Foxy glances worriedly between them, slinking out of the room. I'd bet a million dollars that he's been the victim to one of them when they're angry. It's probably not an experience you want to go through more than once.

"Why should I? It's not my fault you looove her." Bonnie says, the smirk still plastered across his face. He crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows. Freddy's hands ball up, shaking a bit. Fudge you. Just, fudge you Bonnie.

"Will you just shut up!" I shout at the lavender bunny, jumping up.. He stares straight at me, with the same taunting gaze. Nggghh! I can't deal with him!

"Do you have feelings for him too?" he says, snickering. I run at him, grabbing his red bow tie, and using it to choke him.

"Don't you freaking dare, you idiot!" I scream. His composure is completely off the rail. Freddy comes up behind be, towering over us, casting a shadow on the bunny. He does not try to stop me. He feels the same way.

Bonnie cowers in fear, trying to slip away, saying, "Y-you know I didn't mean it!" I don't believe him. It's not like he ever helped us in the first place. And you don't try to tick off someone with gosh dang depression. It's not right!

"If you didn't mean it, then why would you do it. He's in freaking depression!" I screech, hands tightening, choking him even further, making him unable to speak. "He's been in it for over twenty years! And you were part of what caused it!" He struggles against my grip, grabbing my hands, trying to push them away. His red eyes widen, hearing what I've said. He tries to say something, but his air is cut off.

"You know he's in it. You know we're both in it. Why would you, or anyone try to hurt someone who's already hurting enough!" I screech. Bonnie starts struggling even harder. This is enough for him. I throw him backwards, smashing his head against the floor. The sound, metal against wood, is not the most pleasant, but satisfies me, letting me know he's gotten what he deserves.

Then I realize what I've just done. I just went mad. I stare at my hands, my eyes tearing up. I hear Bonnie clamor away, as tears start to form in my eyes. My knees hit the floor, as I start crying. I've just shown them what I truly am. A monster. Nobody even should care about me. I've never helped anyone. I've only hurt them.

"Olive, are you alright?" I hear Freddy ask, but I ignore him. It's not like he would actually care. He shouldn't. I don't deserve it.

"Freddy, did ja' do this ta' 'im?" Golden says. I don't look up. My hands keep their position on my face. Tear stream down in buckets, landing on the floor. They fall like countless little raindrops, dripping one by one. I can hear each and every one of them hit the floor, with a little plop.

"The lass did it? Are ye' sure capt'n. I mean, even with 'er problems 'n all, I don' think the lass wou'd ever do somethin' tha' bad to someone," Foxy comments. I didn't even know I could do it. Before, I would have never thought I would ever do such a thing ever.

"She did do it," Freddy says, solemnly. He probably hates me. They all probably do now, if they didn't already.

"She's like you were," Chica pipes up. "After Golden was…" The tears haven't stopped flowing from my face, and, instead, have grown an even stronger current. But it brings me some hope again to know that Freddy was like me.

"Do you want us to do something with her?" the squeaky voice of Ti-Chi says. No. Go away. I'd like to be alone. Away from everyone.

"Ah' think it's best if we leave 'er alone for a while," Golden says. "She ain't ready to see nobody yet." This is the first time you've ever done anything good for me. Or anyone else, for all I've seen.

"I agree with th' lad," Foxy says. The rest of the murmur in agreement, as I sit there. One by one, they all go away. The last one to leave is Freddy, who places his hand gently on my shoulder, before going away. I sit, shaking and sobbing.


	8. Apologizing and Magics

I leave the room, wondering where to go after this. I've been downstairs for so long. Let's go upstairs. I have been down here for so long. A bunch of people are gathered around the end of the hallway, on the opposite side of the stairs. On the side with my room. They all seems to be gathered around the doorway to Freddy's room and mine. Well, that leaves me with no other option. I'm going upstairs. My room's blocked off by people.

I walk slowly to the stairway, keeping my head down, following the floor with my eyes as usual. As I go up the stairs, I hear my feet coming in contact with the cement, making muffled padding sounds. Nobody seems to have really gone through the back room, for nothing has been moved except Yenndo. He seems to have walked off somewhere.

This door right here, to the right of me could either hold many horrors, or nothing. I really hope the second option, because I don't feel like interacting with loud, annoying people right now, even if they're technically not people.

Cautiously, I crack the door open. Thankfully, I don't hear anything other than some muttering amongst the animatronics that must be in the room. The door finds itself open all the way, revealing an open party room, with only Mangle and Tangle in it, sitting on the stage, and Foxy, in Pirate's Cove, where he always is. The midget bear nudges Mangle, pointing towards me. Now I feel awkward. I don't want to be in this position! Okay, I need to look for shelter. And, now I'm talking like we're in the apocalypse. Stop it, me.

Keeping my head down, I speed-walk over to Pirate's Cove, the closest choice of shelter in this room. Moving the curtains I step inside, finally lifting my head up. I don't see Foxy in here. Where would he be if he wasn't in here. The only other option would be in his room, but I don't think, judging by how often he's in here, that he goes there very often.

I run my fingers across the treasure chest in the corner, analyzing the design on the wall. There's nothing really different in here than out there. It's not even that pirate-y, other than the chest and the actual animatronic that basically lives here. Something shiny catches my eye, under the chest. I stoop down low, so I can see what the heck it is. It seems to be a key of some sort, used for something or other. I pick it up, staring at it. What could it be used for? I don't think there's anything locked here. There shouldn't really be anything locked here, unless it's trying to keep something inside. Or someone inside.

"What're ye' doin' in 'ere?" a strong pirate accent says from behind me. Oh gosh, I'm screwed! I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to be in here, if I wasn't!

"N-nothing! I-I wasn't doing anything!" I stutter, scared. I didn't know! I swear! I curl up, backing up. And now, I can't go any farther, for my back is against the wall. In front of me is the pirate fox himself, Foxy. His arms (along with his hook) are crossed, like a father disappointed in his child's actions. But, seeing my reaction to him walking into the room, he chuckles.

"Aye, I'm not mad at ye', it's just that th' ole' capt'n wasn't expectin' ye' ta' be here," he says, smiling. He sits down to the left of me, keeping his hook on the opposite side of him so he won't accidentally stab me with it.

He takes the key out of my hand, explaining, "It's lockin' somethin' us mateys don't need ta' see anymore." Gee, thanks. That totally helped me know what's going on. But, I'm not going to ask any more questions. I don't feel like being rude. It's not like I want someone else that might not hate me, want to kill me, now do I?

"Why did ye' come ta' this place? 'Tis a shipwreck in 'ere," the fox pirate asks. Well, I dunno. My room was blocked off so I couldn't get to it, so I had to go upstairs, in which did not give me any shelter from people, so I went in here to get away from them. Which led to you walking in on me.

But, being the nice person I am, I don't tell him the full truth, and saying, "I decided to come upstairs, 'cause why not. I thought it'd be nice to talk to you for a little bit. You weren't in here, so I was about to leave when I found that key," Hey, I didn't fully lie, at least. It's a step, a small one, but still a step. Besides, I don't really know him that well. The longest conversation I've had with him was yesterday, when Mangle and Tangle were here too. And that exchange was pretty short, compared to most conversations I have during a first actual chat with someone.

"That's good, matey. Ye' needed ta' move from there sometime. We were startin' ta' get worried abou' ye', it took so long," Foxy says. Wait, if they were getting worried about me, how long was I in there?! Last time they were worried about me for this reason, I was crying for hours. This is serious! It's not my fault though. My feelings have been corrupted. The things that made me happy earlier I now avoid. I feel trapped.

Worriedly, I exclaim, "How long was I crying!" Was it as bad as in the security room? I don't want it to be!

He glances at the floor, scraping his hook gently across the surface of the wood. His brain seems to be trying to come up with words that won't make it seem as bad as it really was, and he seems to be failing terribly at that project.

Foxy gives up, and just confesses the full truth, which hits me just as hard as a crap ton of bricks.

"Ye' prolly' didn' see this, but ye' were sittin' there yonder since 'round two o'clock. It be scarin' me out of me socks. Ye've also managed ta' worry ole' capt'n Freddy ta' death, 'n that be the hardest ta' worry on te' seven seas!"

I don't want to worry them. They already have enough on their hands. I've just made it worse. Most of them, probably, don't even care about me. Freddy, most likely, isn't worried about me, but what I could do to the others. They didn't see it. He did. And my relationship with my older brother, Bonnie, is never gonna be fixed. I've screwed up everything.

"W-what time is it right now?" I ask quietly. It must not have been that long, probably only around two hours. It couldn't have been worse than that, could it?

"It be close ta' openin' time. So, 'bout half 'n' hour 'till six," Foxy answers. "Golden'll be comin' 'round the bend soon 'nuff."

Right on cue, Golden shouts throughout the entire pizzeria, "We've only got half 'n' hour 'till we open! Get in ya' places!" Darn it, I don't really want to be "performing" in front of a bunch of people! Well, at least but I'm not actually performing. I'm just talking one on one to a bunch of random families who walk in to the pizzeria. But, I don't want to talk with people. Don't ask me why, but I just don't.

"I'm gonna go out there, Foxy," I say, getting up, as Foxy does the same. He opens the curtains for me, letting me out. I give him a smile, one that feels like it's forced. Thankfully, he doesn't see through it. I speed over to where I stand, by the counter. Moss is already there, trying as hard as his little body can to climb on top of the counter. I let out a little chuckle, picking him up, and placing him up in his position on my arm.

Moss struggles, trying to get off, as he says, "Nngh, I really hate being on your arm. Please put me down!" I can see that. It's probably for the best if I let you off of my arm today. Wonder if he'll be fine with it tomorrow. Well, I know my brother pretty well, and he's pretty opinionated. If he makes up his mind one day, it isn't, most likely, gonna change the next.

Therefore, I take him off of my arm, watching the little gears, wires, and liquid-looking metal twisting, moving, turning. I gently place him on the Prize Wheel, the wheel of fortune named by someone who was completely out of ideas.

His hand slips, making him fall backwards, but he somehow catches himself without making the wheel turn. To him, it's like it's not even supposed to move. Hmm, I wonder how that works.

"Hey, why's Freddy staring at you?" Moss says out of nowhere. Wait, he's staring at me? I glance up towards the stage, to see Freddy doing exactly what Moss says he was. But it's not exactly the type you'd want. I don't really know what it is, probably a mixture of things. But a majority of it, from what it seems, is pity and disappointment. He pities me, and is either disappointed in me or himself. I've already lost the person I trust the most here. We've to start from scratch again. Gone back to nothing.

But I choose to lie to Moss, saying, "It's nothing." Thankfully, he doesn't catch on to the idea that it was a lie, and I'm free from that. But the problem is what I did. To my other brother, Bonnie. Right in front of Freddy. I can't take that back. I never will be able to take that back. I've ruined everything.

The bear on stage gives a small smile to me, before going into sleep mode. One by one, all the others fall asleep around me, until I'm the only one awake in the entire building. After taking a quick look

around at the sleeping figures, I, too, go into sleep mode, letting the world slip away from me for a while.


	9. Paying a Visit to Ole' Capt'n Foxy

I leave the room, wondering where to go after this. I've been downstairs for so long. Let's go upstairs. I have been down here for so long. A bunch of people are gathered around the end of the hallway, on the opposite side of the stairs. On the side with my room. They all seems to be gathered around the doorway to Freddy's room and mine. Well, that leaves me with no other option. I'm going upstairs. My room's blocked off by people.

I walk slowly to the stairway, keeping my head down, following the floor with my eyes as usual. As I go up the stairs, I hear my feet coming in contact with the cement, making muffled padding sounds. Nobody seems to have really gone through the back room, for nothing has been moved except Yenndo. He seems to have walked off somewhere.

This door right here, to the right of me could either hold many horrors, or nothing. I really hope the second option, because I don't feel like interacting with loud, annoying people right now, even if they're technically not people.

Cautiously, I crack the door open. Thankfully, I don't hear anything other than some muttering amongst the animatronics that must be in the room. The door finds itself open all the way, revealing an open party room, with only Mangle and Tangle in it, sitting on the stage, and Foxy, in Pirate's Cove, where he always is. The midget bear nudges Mangle, pointing towards me. Now I feel awkward. I don't want to be in this position! Okay, I need to look for shelter. And, now I'm talking like we're in the apocalypse. Stop it, me.

Keeping my head down, I speed-walk over to Pirate's Cove, the closest choice of shelter in this room. Moving the curtains I step inside, finally lifting my head up. I don't see Foxy in here. Where would he be if he wasn't in here. The only other option would be in his room, but I don't think, judging by how often he's in here, that he goes there very often.

I run my fingers across the treasure chest in the corner, analyzing the design on the wall. There's nothing really different in here than out there. It's not even that pirate-y, other than the chest and the actual animatronic that basically lives here. Something shiny catches my eye, under the chest. I stoop down low, so I can see what the heck it is. It seems to be a key of some sort, used for something or other. I pick it up, staring at it. What could it be used for? I don't think there's anything locked here. There shouldn't really be anything locked here, unless it's trying to keep something inside. Or someone inside.

"What're ye' doin' in 'ere?" a strong pirate accent says from behind me. Oh gosh, I'm screwed! I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to be in here, if I wasn't!

"N-nothing! I-I wasn't doing anything!" I stutter, scared. I didn't know! I swear! I curl up, backing up. And now, I can't go any farther, for my back is against the wall. In front of me is the pirate fox himself, Foxy. His arms (along with his hook) are crossed, like a father disappointed in his child's actions. But, seeing my reaction to him walking into the room, he chuckles.

"Aye, I'm not mad at ye', it's just that th' ole' capt'n wasn't expectin' ye' ta' be here," he says, smiling. He sits down to the left of me, keeping his hook on the opposite side of him so he won't accidentally stab me with it.

He takes the key out of my hand, explaining, "It's lockin' somethin' us mateys don't need ta' see anymore." Gee, thanks. That totally helped me know what's going on. But, I'm not going to ask any more questions. I don't feel like being rude. It's not like I want someone else that might not hate me, want to kill me, now do I?

"Why did ye' come ta' this place? 'Tis a shipwreck in 'ere," the fox pirate asks. Well, I dunno. My room was blocked off so I couldn't get to it, so I had to go upstairs, in which did not give me any shelter from people, so I went in here to get away from them. Which led to you walking in on me.

But, being the nice person I am, I don't tell him the full truth, and saying, "I decided to come upstairs, 'cause why not. I thought it'd be nice to talk to you for a little bit. You weren't in here, so I was about to leave when I found that key," Hey, I didn't fully lie, at least. It's a step, a small one, but still a step. Besides, I don't really know him that well. The longest conversation I've had with him was yesterday, when Mangle and Tangle were here too. And that exchange was pretty short, compared to most conversations I have during a first actual chat with someone.

"That's good, matey. Ye' needed ta' move from there sometime. We were startin' ta' get worried abou' ye', it took so long," Foxy says. Wait, if they were getting worried about me, how long was I in there?! Last time they were worried about me for this reason, I was crying for hours. This is serious! It's not my fault though. My feelings have been corrupted. The things that made me happy earlier I now avoid. I feel trapped.

Worriedly, I exclaim, "How long was I crying!" Was it as bad as in the security room? I don't want it to be!

He glances at the floor, scraping his hook gently across the surface of the wood. His brain seems to be trying to come up with words that won't make it seem as bad as it really was, and he seems to be failing terribly at that project.

Foxy gives up, and just confesses the full truth, which hits me just as hard as a crap ton of bricks.

"Ye' prolly' didn' see this, but ye' were sittin' there yonder since 'round two o'clock. It be scarin' me out of me socks. Ye've also managed ta' worry ole' capt'n Freddy ta' death, 'n that be the hardest ta' worry on te' seven seas!"

I don't want to worry them. They already have enough on their hands. I've just made it worse. Most of them, probably, don't even care about me. Freddy, most likely, isn't worried about me, but what I could do to the others. They didn't see it. He did. And my relationship with my older brother, Bonnie, is never gonna be fixed. I've screwed up everything.

"W-what time is it right now?" I ask quietly. It must not have been that long, probably only around two hours. It couldn't have been worse than that, could it?

"It be close ta' openin' time. So, 'bout half 'n' hour 'till six," Foxy answers. "Golden'll be comin' 'round the bend soon 'nuff."

Right on cue, Golden shouts throughout the entire pizzeria, "We've only got half 'n' hour 'till we open! Get in ya' places!" Darn it, I don't really want to be "performing" in front of a bunch of people! Well, at least but I'm not actually performing. I'm just talking one on one to a bunch of random families who walk in to the pizzeria. But, I don't want to talk with people. Don't ask me why, but I just don't.

"I'm gonna go out there, Foxy," I say, getting up, as Foxy does the same. He opens the curtains for me, letting me out. I give him a smile, one that feels like it's forced. Thankfully, he doesn't see through it. I speed over to where I stand, by the counter. Moss is already there, trying as hard as his little body can to climb on top of the counter. I let out a little chuckle, picking him up, and placing him up in his position on my arm.

Moss struggles, trying to get off, as he says, "Nngh, I really hate being on your arm. Please put me down!" I can see that. It's probably for the best if I let you off of my arm today. Wonder if he'll be fine with it tomorrow. Well, I know my brother pretty well, and he's pretty opinionated. If he makes up his mind one day, it isn't, most likely, gonna change the next.

Therefore, I take him off of my arm, watching the little gears, wires, and liquid-looking metal twisting, moving, turning. I gently place him on the Prize Wheel, the wheel of fortune named by someone who was completely out of ideas.

His hand slips, making him fall backwards, but he somehow catches himself without making the wheel turn. To him, it's like it's not even supposed to move. Hmm, I wonder how that works.

"Hey, why's Freddy staring at you?" Moss says out of nowhere. Wait, he's staring at me? I glance up towards the stage, to see Freddy doing exactly what Moss says he was. But it's not exactly the type you'd want. I don't really know what it is, probably a mixture of things. But a majority of it, from what it seems, is pity and disappointment. He pities me, and is either disappointed in me or himself. I've already lost the person I trust the most here. We've to start from scratch again. Gone back to nothing.

But I choose to lie to Moss, saying, "It's nothing." Thankfully, he doesn't catch on to the idea that it was a lie, and I'm free from that. But the problem is what I did. To my other brother, Bonnie. Right in front of Freddy. I can't take that back. I never will be able to take that back. I've ruined everything.

The bear on stage gives a small smile to me, before going into sleep mode. One by one, all the others fall asleep around me, until I'm the only one awake in the entire building. After taking a quick look

around at the sleeping figures, I, too, go into sleep mode, letting the world slip away from me for a while.


	10. Nothing Like a Good Depressing Morning

I wake up to the familiar shouting of Golden's "G'mornin'!" Moss groans next to me, 'cause nobody likes to wake up to a shouting golden bear with a dang country accent! Seriously.

"Bonnie, c'mon, really?" Golden complains. "Will ya' just stop bein' annoyin'!" Bonnie, as you can see by Golden's complaining, is pretending to still be asleep. Golden playfully grabs Bonnie's head, veering it towards the wall, stopping only a few centimeters from it. Bonnie, throughout the entire process, has been screaming like a girl.

"Golden, you didn't need to do that!" Bonnie shouts, reaching out to slap Golden straight across the face. Golden catches it, though, laughing his head off at Bonnie's expression.

"Stop laughing!" Bonnie whines, trying to hit Golden, but failing. Everyone is laughing some sort of way, may it be giggling or full out laughing. He even managed to get me to crack a smile.

"I'm s-sorry, but just the l-look on your f-face, I just c-couldn't," Golden says breathless from laughing, with tears starting to form in his eyes. He doubles over, nearly falling, from laughing so hard.

Red's cracking up so hard that he has to lean on Freddy for support, as he says, "B-Bonnie, do you n-need those vocal c-chords checked? 'C-cause you scream like a g-girl!" The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. Everyone bursts out laughing. Even I'm shaking from it, fully unable to breath.

I try to catch my breath, gasping for air. By now, I've been leaning on the counter for support. Don't question our logic, but that really got to us, for some reason.

"What gotcha' guys laughing so hard?" I hear Scott say. The others try to stifle their laughter, failing when they look at Bonnie again. Scott just stands there, confused.

"B-Bonnie wouldn't-" I try to say, interrupted by a fit of giggles. "Golden tried to b-bash *heh* his face in, and Red r-roasted him. You should've seen the *heh* look on his face!" It takes a moment for Scott to process this, but a grin spreads across his face. He seems to have seen this situation before, or he's just really good at imagining things.

He chuckles, saying, "It's always him. Anything that happens, just blame it on Bonnie." I nod in agreement. Bonnie, on the other hand, has taken this comment the total wrong way. Freddy's having trouble holding him back, and Foxy has to come out to help him, just so he doesn't kill Scott. Golden's doubled over on the floor, laughing hysterically, and basically looking like he's dying. Even Chica, Bonnie's "significant other" is clutching her stomach, face red from the lack of air. (Yes, our creators were stupid enough to make us need air. They probably wanted to make the robots more lifelike.)

Golden eventually pulls himself together enough to say, "W-we should p-probably get ready f-for the day." He dissolves in a fit of laughter afterwards, leaving the rest of us to get ready.

"I'll do the checks today, Olive. I know you're not used to this," Scott says. "Some of 'em are a bit obnoxious. But, they grow on you." Ya' sure? I don't think Ti-Chi will ever grow on me. Or Benny, probably.

"I don't think so…" I mutter, before realizing what I just said. I'm disappointed with myself. Severely disappointed.

"Oh c'mon! You should talk to some of 'em! There are a few that are like you," Scott ways, chuckling. "Red and Golden'll both listen to your problems, Foxy's antisocial, and Chica's a sweet girl." Huh. I'm still not trusting Red or Golden yet. Chica, I don't know much about her. But Foxy's fine.

"Oh! You'd like Jeremy. He has bad anxiety problems, but he's really a nice guy," he adds. Okay? I don't know this guy, but I'm not gonna ask. I don't want to sound rude.

"And what about Freddy?" I ask shyly. Worry flashes across his face so fast that I barely even notice it. But I saw it. I don't like it.

"He's a nice guy. But he's kinda hard to talk to. He's very distant," Scott says. "Also, he's not the type to get a crush easily. The last one he had was 'bout ten years ago!"

"Huh," I mutter. Not that I have a crush on him or anything, but it's interesting to know. Nice to know that he's like me in another weird way. Doesn't have crushes very often. I'm demisexual, which means you don't have crushes very often. Around one or two per year on average. I've literally only had two in my life, in the span of, like, three years. (Though, keep this in mind, that I know that the first one was a crush, but the second one I couldn't place because I just wanted to be near them at all times, but I never thought of them as an object of my fancy, if that still counts as a crush. And, I refuse to say who I had these crushes on.)

Scott starts walking off, as he says, "I should probably get to doing the checks. Been nice chatting with ya'." He whistles has he goes, walking towards Bonnie, who has been turned off by Red. Probably was getting to hard to keep him still.

"Hey, Olive," Moss says from on his wheel.

"Yeah Moss?" I answer, looking down at him.

"Can I go talk to Bon-Bon?" he asks.

"Sure," I answer. I'm fine with him talking to her. I don't know much about her, but I doubt she'd hurt him. If she does, though, it's not gonna end well for her.

As I watch him run upstairs, to where the Funtimes are located, and where Bon-Bon is. Now that I think about it, why is that the first person that he wants to go to? He has so many other people he's friends with. I don't think he's in love. He's too young. But, anything can happen when your an animatronic. But I still think it's just his weird mind, where it picks the first friend it can think of. That's basically the way his mind works.

"Hey!" I hear Benny shout in my ear, making me jump, and shaking me from my thoughts. My instincts tell me to punch him straight in the face, but I somehow don't obey them, amazingly, with my psychopath brain.

"What the heck was that for!" I shout, before muttering, "You jerk," under my breath. He doesn't hear the last part. Thankfully.

"I just needed to," Benny says, snickering. Oooh, I really want to punch you right now, but I know that everyone would see it, so I can't. But I still really want to break your face, exoskeleton, endoskeleton, all of it.

Benny notices that I'm just moments away from punching him, and he starts slinking away.

"I'm just gonna…" he says. He turns around, walking to stand beside Red, who's walked off the stage, and standing, bored.

Benny whispers something to Red. I'm only able to catch snippets, but it's something along the lines of, "Afton kills only the best. I'm not sure she qualifies." Okay, that's it. That's the last straw. I can't take it anymore. This stupid a-hole has gone too far this time.

"If I don't qualify, then why did he kill you? The one who's let his ambitions be worth the most!" I screech in pure rage. His smug look stays on his face. He just want to hurt me. To hurt the ones I love.

I stare straight in his eyes, as I say, my voice menacingly calm, and laced with poison, "You've let the ones you've loved down. You think of them as nothing. You're just like him. If AFTON only picks the best, then why did he pick you?" Just like that, the smug look is wiped straight off Benny's face. Anger starts seeping into his veins. Red leans over and whispers something worriedly in his ear.

"Just because she has depression doesn't mean she can get away with that!" Benny shouts. "She doesn't even have anything to be depressed about!"

"Actually…" I say voice rising every minute. "You're a jerk, I've probably ruined any friendships I had with anyone here, I died along with seven other kids and I could have done something to save them, I have depression, freaking William Afton is part of me, and I can't trust anybody in this entire dang pizzeria!" All eyes are turned towards me now, if they weren't already watching me. But I don't care. They don't give a crap about how I feel, so why should I give a crap about them. It looks like I broke Benny, which means I gave him what he deserves.

Benny says, trying to hide his shock, "We've already heard all t-that." He stumbled. Heh, really got him hard, huh?

Everyone starts to get over the initial shock, but worry still hangs in the air. And I can feel myself radiating dark emotions. I stare at him, feeling a sadistic feeling sweeping over me. He take a step back, under my gaze.

"What do ye' mean that ye' 'ave ruined yer friendships with me mateys?" Foxy says, aghast and very confuzzled. Well, I broke Bonnie, mentally and physically. Freddy saw it, right in front of him. You guys seem to go with what he says. He hates me, so you do to.

"I went mad, and, quite literally, almost murdered your friend over there. Why would you want to take your chance with someone like that?" I explain. "You can stop pretending like you actually care. Because I can see that you don't." And there goes another wave of shock across the room. Heh, they're still pretending. Still trying to keep up your façade there, aren't cha. Trying to keep your mask up. Well, you're failing.

"You should stop pretending that I'm not the monster I really am. I could snap at any moment, and kill every. Single. Person. You. Love. Why should you trust that?" I say, trying to find their weak spots, and manipulating the words to hit them the hardest.

My sadistic aura cracks just a bit, as I say, "Maybe you should just get rid of me. Put me back in the basement, rotting, where I should belong. It's not like you want me here in the first place." Why should they keep me? Golden looks like he's thinking, before he leans over to Freddy and whispers something into his ear. Freddy nods slowly. I know they're talking about me. But I'm not going to hurt him. I can't. Besides, I've already revealed too much. They have a yes or no choice now. It's their choice. Heh.

"Okay, screw the checks! Olive, you've got the day off. Freddy, go escort her downstairs," Scott exclaims. Shoot. I'm stuck with the person the hates me the most.

Freddy walks up to me, his face grim. He doesn't say anything. He just leads me downstairs, to my room.

"Remember, you can always come to me if you need help," he says, comfortingly. Heh, that's funny. It's coming from the one who saw me torture his crush.

"M'kay." I'm trying to hold back so many different words right now. He seems to realize this, as proved by his sympathetic face. Like he could ever understand what I'm going through. I doubt he even cares.

Before he leaves, he says, "You should probably get some sleep." He closes the door quietly as he exits. He's hiding what Golden told him. I need to know what it is. What have they been saying about me? Why have they been talking about me?

As much as I would like not to, sleeping is the best idea, as Freddy said. There's nothing else to do.

I lie down on my bed, facing the door. Images from my life before I died flash through my mind. They're too fast too see, going from one picture to the next in a split second.

The last one I see before I doze off is a picture of Scraptrap from the sixth game. I don't think much of it. It's useless. That single image stays in my brain for a few minutes, before I fall asleep.


	11. Lighten Up!

I wake up, feeling something gently shaking me. No, scratch that, someone gently shaking me. Nooo, I don't wanna wake up!

I curl up tighter, away from the perpetrator. No. Go away. I just wanna sleep. Stop. The light's too bright for my eyes.

"Lass, ye' need ta' wake up," Foxy whispers gently. I groan. He tries to turn me over, but I refuse to move. I will NOT get up right now. I don't want to. There's no point in doing it anyways. All of you guys hate me in the first place.

Foxy shakes me again, harder this time, before he says, "Yer gonna have ta' wake up sometime, matey." But I don't wanna, Foxy! Can I just sleep for a little longer.

"If ye' don' move, I'll carry ye' up to the deck me'self!" Foxy threatens. I, for some reason, don't doubt that he would, and I don't really feel in the mood to be carried by a pirate fox to my own embarrassment. So, I'm not going to argue with you.

"Fine," I grumble begrudgingly, getting up slowly. The first thing I see is Foxy. The second thing I see is Bonnie in the doorway. And now I don't really want to get up. But, it's better than being carried by Foxy.

"She sure can be a sleepyhead," Bonnie says. Great. He's annoying already. Just, don't do anything crazy, like insult me. It's too early to do that.

"Stop it," I mutter, glaring at him.

He raises his hands, surrendering, saying, "Sheesh, I didn't mean anything. I was just stating the fact that you slept for a long time." I glare at him some more. There's no reason to trust him. Seriously. Bonnie gives up trying to converse with me.

We walk upstairs in silence. Well, with the exception of a few exchanged whispers between Foxy and Bonnie, but I couldn't catch what they were saying. All I know is that is looked like they had practice whispering to each other quietly, or at least like they've had to do it to someone for many, many years. That's a tad queer.

When we do get to the party room, unlike what I expected, no one is paying attention to me. They're all going about their normal business. Y'know, Ti-Chi being a complete jerk, Freddy conversing with Golden, Funtime Freddy shouting at the top of his lungs, nothing that bad. I'm happy that they're not paying attention to me. There's no other reason for them to be paying attention to me unless they were just wanting to hurt me in some way. I doubt anybody here has said anything, will say anything, heck, even think anything good about me.

"Hey, Olive. Chica's been wanting to meet you for a while now," Bonnie says. Hasn't she already met me?

Then he adds, "I mean actually meeting you. And talking with you. Like, actually having a normal conversation." Oh. Was that supposed to be an insult?

Instead of taking it the way he thought I was, I just shrug, and mumble, "Sure." There's no point to it, 'cause you guys all hate me, but if it'll get you away from me. I'd be fine is it was just Foxy, if he wasn't angry, but he doesn't wanna be near me. And who would ever want to be near Bonnie!

Bonnie leads me over to Chica, silently. When we get to her, he just nods. Chica seems to get the memo about why I'm here. But the worst part is that they seems to have practiced this, or at least planned it at some point. It wasn't off the top of their head. Of course they're always talking about me.

Where we are is not very exciting. We're in the middle of the party room, basically, next to one of the tables. The most exciting thing is a plate of five different cupcakes, four vanilla ones with pink icing, and a striped a lit candle, one with it's eyes wide open, a really torn up one with teeth, a ghost-looking one, and one that just looks tired. The fifth one is a golden cupcake, still with the candle. Oh, and there's a pumpkin. A jack-o-lantern, to be precise. Never forget that.

Chica's the first one to speak, asking, "Are you doing alright?" Oh, I don't know if I'm doing alright. I only have literally everyone hating me, and I've only gone mad and said a few "untrue" statements. How do you think I'm feeling?

"I'm alright," I answer simply. They should see through the lie, if they actually care about me.

We stand there in awkward silence for a few seconds, tension in the air. She didn't seem to pick up on that pitiful lie, somehow, or she just doesn't show any emotions. Or she just doesn't care about my mental health whatsoever, and is just trying to act nice, or at least like an average person with another human.

"So, uh, how are the people here treating you?" she asks cautiously. Oh, gee, I don't know. It's not like you all hate me.

I lie off the tip of my tongue, and say, "Meh. They're alright." Chica doesn't appear to be convinced. Jeez, it would be better if you just were honest and acted like you didn't care, instead of faking that you do.

"But you're friends with Foxy, aren't you?" Chica asks, pushing a little. "And you care about Freddy, don't you?" Chica might have pushed a little too far there. Do not bring up Freddy at this moment.

"But he doesn't care about me," I state simply, keeping a calm expression. But on the inside, my anger is like a wild animal in a poorly built cage. It's going to burst easily, if even barely provoked.

"He does care about you-" Chica calmly starts to say, before I abruptly, and quite rudely, cut her off.

"No he doesn't. Why would he! He saw what I did!" I say, angrily. "He was right there when I tortured Bonnie! He was literally the reason why I charged at him!" Chica's general expression doesn't look fazed at all. The only thing that happened was a barely noticeable change in her eyes, like she had gotten some new information and was thinking of how to use it. Great.

I don't stop her when she starts to speak again. There's no reason too, if she just keeps putting up this façade. I know it's fake, but it's best to just play along with her game for a little while, before I turn the tables on her. Or, at least, I think it's fake.

"Freddy does care about you, I promise," Chica says, trying to convince me. It's not working. I swear, if she says that again, I'll explode.

"And how do you know this?" I say, a hint of smugness in my voice, though I don't know if she noticed it. Chica takes up the challenge easily. It's gonna take a lot to get me to believe her.

"He's been a bit calmer when you're here," she says. "Y'know he's not usually this open with someone, unless he cares about them." You still don't have me.

"And what about Golden? He cares about him, doesn't he? But he isn't that open with him, is now?" I ask. Chica seems to think something's changed, and is starting to put up her mental defenses. Why would she be?

"He trusts Golden, just not as much as you," she says, starting to sound nervous. Well, well. She can't come up with any ideas, now. Let's not push it, shall we?

"You sure? 'Cause I'm not sure. Could you show me?" I ask, that terrible sadistic tone slowly starting to creep in, but this time, it's accompanied by my voice starting to become a bit melodic.

Chica looks scared of me at this point, as she gathers up enough courage to say, "He will usually just give you one word answers if he doesn't trust you."

"And could you show me this natural phenomenon, Su-Chica?" I say. I sound like a murderer. I sound like… William Afton. It scares me. I'm going to become just like him.

"Uh, Freddy's d-doing it right now with R-Red right now," she whispers quickly, pointing over towards the stage. Sure enough Freddy and Red are there. And Freddy appears to be in the situation of not wanting to be there at the specific point in time, but has no choice other than to be doing it. Red doesn't seem to be thinking there's anything wrong with Freddy's subtle actions.

I try to tone in on their conversation. The only things I catch are a bunch of words in another language, that mean "you need to meet Olive." A small growl escapes me. He's talking about me. What are they wanting to do with me.

"Idiota," I mutter under my breath. They speak Italian. Well, it seems that I can understand other languages, huh? Ya' can't fool me now, Red.

"What are they talking about?" Chica asks quietly. So, not everyone here knows Italian.

"Red's talking about me," I growl, glaring at him. Red doesn't notice. Freddy does, and apparently knows that I'm not glaring at him, but glaring at the bear talking to him. And he's find with it, from what I can see. In fact, he looks like he's glad that I'm doing it.

"She needs to calm down a bit," Chica mutters in Spanish, I believe. "And she needs to be more trusting." Seriously?! Does she think that I, after all I've been through, can automatically trust someone? I don't think so, Miss.

I whirl around to face her, knocking a platter off the table along the way. But who cares about the fricking platter anyway.

"Okay, Chica, what do you think's gonna happen?" I say, the melodicically sadistic voice coming back. "Am I just suddenly going to act like the person you want? 'Cause logic doesn't work that way, Miss Susie." I pronounce the last three syllables clearly, to where she can hear every sound. Just like that, Chica breaks. She stares in shock at what I said. Slowly, what I said, starts sinking in. She turns away, hiding her face. And then, I hear her crying. What did I do to her?!

Then, Chica turns to me. There's a fierce look in her eyes, like she's taken a challenge, and is determined to do it. She looks at me dead in the eyes, her intimidating pink ones locked with mine.

"If you're going to lock me out," she says. "Then I'll break in." No you are not. You're just going to hurt me.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," she adds. "I'm only trying to heal you." Lies. Maybe. It's going to be hard to get her away. And I don't think that anyone would be this outright about wanting to get me out. She might actually be trying to help me. I'm still gonna keep my guard up.

"I'm the only therapist here. You happen to have a bit of PTD, a little too much anxiety, and major signs of depression. Basically the same as Freddy, 'cept he doesn't have the anxiety," Chica explains. Good to know. But what if it's not real? I dunno. I'm not gonna question it right now. I can't question it right now.

"Can I talk with Olive for a moment?" Freddy says, basically appearing out of nowhere. I tense. He still probably hates me.

Chica nods, letting Freddy walk me down to the hallway with our rooms. When we get down the stairs, though, get just scoops me up, and carries me. I hold on to him tightly, not wanting to fall.

"Why are you carrying me?" I whisper to him. He slows for a moment, to heft me up, to a more comfortable position, before he answers.

"It's faster for the both of us," he states simply. True. I am cursed to be stuck forever with shorter legs than almost everybody else. And Freddy just so happens to be insanely fast. Sometimes, it's just like he appears somewhere. It's not the same as teleporting, though.

We do get to my room faster with him carrying me, than me walking on my own. A lot faster.

He sets me on the bed with little effort. I sit there, nervous. I mean, how else are you supposed to feel, when you're in this situation?

As usual, he's the first one to speak, asking me simply, "Olive, what do I think of you?" Shouldn't that be switched?

"Don't you mean 'what to you think of me?'" I correct, a little rudely. He just needs to go away. Why does he even want to be near me? I already know he hates me. We all already know that nobody trusts me, even Freddy.

"No, I meant, 'what do I think of you.' I'm asking you, how do you think I feel about you," he says calmly. I would prefer not to say that to you. I still don't want to hurt anyone, as much as they want to hurt me.

I shake my head slightly as my answer. Freddy doesn't seem to accept this as an acceptable answer. There's no way around this. He already knows, so…

"You hate me," I say quietly. He nods, but still doesn't look fully satisfied. Great. How much could he want from me. It's not like he needs to know more. What's he gonna do with the information?

"And why do you think I hate you?" Freddy asks softly. Well, what do you think! It's quite obvious! I literally screamed it to every single thing blessed with cognitive thought in this entire pizzeria!

"You were right there, with me. When I ran at him. Attacked him! You were right in the middle of it!" I say, looking down. And… he still doesn't look satisfied.

"Is there anything else?" he asks. I'm tempted to shake my head no, but something in me stops the action from proceeding. He deserves to know everything.

"Y-you were the reason I attacked him," I whisper. Freddy looks a little taken aback for a moment, before returning to his posture. Great. What now.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Freddy asks quietly. I nod. I was worried about you. And about what the others could do.

"Well, I was just about to do the same thing to him, so…" Freddy says, shrugging. Huh… Wait, what the frick!

"You were?!" I say, surprised. Bonnie double deserved it, now.

"Yeah," he says rubbing the back of his head. "Stuff like that happens more than you think, too." Well then. Wonder how much he's been hiding.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I ask, awkwardly. Oh great, now you come back. You're just gonna make me embarrassed, me! I know that, me.

Freddy chuckles, saying, "No, of course I'm not mad at you!" I exhale a mental breath of relief.

"Besides, how could I be," he says in a low voice, his face close to mine. I instinctively scooch away from him.

He starts laughing at my confused face, as I try to comprehend what he did. Did he really just… Don't do that to me! I turn away, childishly pouting.

"C'mon, I was just playing," Freddy says, trying to turn my face. I refuse. Eventually he just gives up trying to do it that way. Instead, he just pokes my stomach. I flinch.

"Stop!" I whine. He didn't stop. Well, he stopped poking my stomach, but started full on tickling me. I'm laughing hard, now. And there's really no way to stop of.

"Freddy, s-stop it!" I manage. He does stop for a moment, but then continues, mercilessly. I mean, I can't even speak.

Freddy, thankfully, eventually stops. His blue eyes twinkle above me, matching his smile perfectly. (Now I'm not taking this in a romantic way, of course. I barely even know him! Who do you think I am, going around, having crushes on every single person who actually pays attention to me! That is just not me. All the crushes I've had are on people I've had emotional attachments to, such as friends. None of my time spent with him has been romantic, and the times I blushed were just out of pure embarrassment and awkwardness.)

"Why'd you do that?" I whine, trying to push him off me. He refuses to move. I try to roll over. He holds me in place. Dang it, Freddy.

"If you keep moving, I'll start tickling you again," Freddy repreminds playfully. I try attempt to move, and he just puts his hands on my stomach, which is enough to get me to stop moving. I want to keep my privilege of speaking, thank you very much.

"Why did you have to do that?!" I suddenly say. He jumps back a little, surprised. I use this moment to roll away from his grip.

"Warn a man, next time!" Freddy says, putting on a show of acting all offended. Really? Reminds me of Roman. (How many people even know who he is. Please tell me there's someone here who knows what he's from.)

"You didn't answer my question," I say, playfully glaring at him over the top of my glasses.

"Oh, right. So, y'know that good ole' vine of Thomas Sanders'?" Freddy asks. "The one where he meets someone, and it's set up like an RPG game?"

I nod slowly, answering, "Yes?" Is it weird that I know almost all of Thomas' vines?

"So… That's basically what happened. I went through all of my options, panicked, and went with a weird one."

"Huh. Sounds like me everyday."

"Same," Freddy says, laughing. I can't help but laugh too. I mean, c'mon. If someone's laughing, you gotta laugh, too! It's, like, and unspoken rule! It's just that certain people make you wanna follow that rule.

"What made you come talk to me, since I clearly jumped to conclusions," I ask. I mean, that's the best way I can put it, without sounding rude.

"Oh, um, that was Red. He kinda forced me to, so… yeah," Freddy says, shrugging.

"Anything else?" I ask, not really expecting anything. But, he seems to have something to tell me. Please tell me it's not gonna hurt me. Or make me even more socially anxious.

"Ti-Chi's started shipping us, and has started a group of people trying to get us together. And people are already placing bet about us," Freddy says, worried about my reaction. Well, shoot.

"Huh, really," I say.

"Yep."

"Please tell me you're not actually gonna do it," I beg. Freddy smiles mischievously. Oh heck no.

"No, of course I'm not gonna do it!" I let out a small sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean I'm considering it." Dang it.

"What even- well, I can't say you couldn't," I say. Freddy smirks, as I realize what just came out of my dang mouth. That did not come out right.

Freddy suddenly pulls me up to him, leaning close to my face, saying, "Oh, then I guess those fantasies shouldn't just be fantasies." He laughs as my face heats up.

"You know I didn't fricking mean that!" I screech, my face red from embarrassment. Nope nope nope nope nope nope. I don't really want to be teased constantly!

"C'mon, lighten up! I'm not stupid enough to start dating someone three days after meeting them!" Freddy laughs.

"Yeah, sure, 'cause your mind's kinda cracked up," I laugh along with him.

"So you're not having anxiety attacks?" He asks playfully.

"Yep," I answer.

"Then I'm carrying you upstairs," he says, quite bluntly.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T WITH THE SHIP!" I screech, as he picks me up.

"I did say I was considering it," he chuckles.

"Frick you," I huff.


End file.
